Different, but in a good way
by sarcasticgirl20
Summary: A new girl comes to Gallagher, and is different,but in a good way. What happens when a certain teacher's memories are brought back up that shouldn't have been...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction (as you probably guessed) but i have been really wanting to do a story now for ages! Just to make something clear Lucy has had a pretty rubbish past and wishes she could do it all again, just as a heads up. I hope you like it! _**

Lucy POV

Kick, kick, punch, duck, kick... This soon became a therapeutic rhythm as I hit the punch bag. I was the only one in the P and E barn, with the only light coming from a small light in the corner of the room. I stopped kicking for a moment to check my watch, 7:00, 'What time did Mrs. Morgan say tea was?' I thought to myself, not that it mattered, I wasn't going to tea today. Technically I wasn't even a student at this school, so shouldn't be using the barn but I was given permission, probably just to keep me out of the way. See I'm not _really _a student because I start tomorrow, so to avoid any crazy rumours spreading, Mrs. Morgan thought it was best I keep myself a secret for tonight (which won't be too hard for me). Only my new roommates knew about me, but they don't know I am actually at the school right now. They just thought I was coming early tomorrow morning.

I packed all of my things up and headed off to find my new room, as I wandered through the halls I got an eerie feeling that I was at Hogwarts, that is until I pass the display on The History of Gas Masks. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly (notice the word _nearly_ I am a spy) bumped into someone,

'Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,' I exclaimed smoothly and quickly (I was never a rambler). I looked up to see who it was and ended up getting lost into a pair of (very) blue eyes.

'No, its okay, but what isn't okay is why you aren't at diner. Why aren't you at diner?' The man asked, (I resisted the urge to ask him the same question)

'I was asked not to attend seeing as I am not a student here yet,' I replied calmly (and you know how I said I resisted the urge? Yeah, well I ignored that urge) 'With all due respect sir, why aren't _you_ at the diner? I mean I assume you are a teacher and I thought that it was regulation that all teachers attend.'

He narrowed his eyes at that, 'Woops' I thought 'Bad move there Lucy'

'I have my reasons, and I am a teacher so I would appreciate if you spoke to me with more respect, after all first impressions are the most important' He said with a slight smirk on his face.

'With my background and in this business that's not often the case,' I said with a bad girl kind of attitude.

'You're a LaFleur aren't you?' I nodded, and replied;

'And you're a Solomon aren't you? I said with a smirk, he replied with a smirk of his own,

'Touché.'

**So, I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay last chapter was a COMPLETE disaster, one I forgot the disclaimer (but i won't this time) and two, I am AWFUL at spelling! But hopefully this will be better... Okay disclaimer time...**

**I, sarcasticgirl20 do not (sadly) own Mr. Joseph Solomon or the Gallagher girls series. (aw sad face) **

After my little _conversation_ (if that's what you want to call it) I made my way up to the dormitories and went down the corridor until I found room 416. 'Home sweet home..._I guess__' _ and I could help feel a little bit annoyed as I thought this, see it's always like this, jumping from country to city to town all because of my mum. Well this time she promises that it would be final, I scoffed, 'Yeah, thanks mum. Why couldn't you have made it 'final' when I was at a school that I was happy at?'

Sighing I pushed open the door to reveal three laughing girls, one blonde, one brown/black and one just plain brown, who stopped immediately as soon as I entered, and believe me it doesn't take a spy/genius to work out how much awkwardness was in the room.

After a few minutes I realised that no one was going to fill the awkward silence so I spoke up,

'Hi, I'm Lucy... Your new roommate' I said, half boldly half shyly.

'Hi, I'm Katie,' the blonde said. Wow. Thanks karma, really came to bight me there didn't you? For those who are wondering why the name Katie would make me so upset, my old roommate (who was more like a sister to me) was called Katie.

Katie, after seeing me having no reaction to this carried on breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room for the second time in the space of about 3 minutes (well 2min and 43 seconds really, hey what can I say? I am a spy/... other things).

'This is Michele,' she said pointing to the girl with black/browny hair, who gave a small wave. I gave a small nod in reply.

'And this is Gracie' she finished pointing the small, brown coloured hair, who smiled warmly at me. Well, I thought, at least one of them seems nice and friendly. The other two seemed more held back. I can't really blame them I suppose; we are spies and have been trained _not_ to let your walls down at anyone.

'I know we have only just met, but is it okay if we go to bed? I'm super tired, have you any idea what a 27 hour flight can do to a girl? Nothing good that's for sure!' Gracie said, immediately I picked up that she was from Australia from her accent. I liked her, she seemed to be the least affected by the newcomer (A.K.A me.). They all turned to look at me, so I shrugged and said,

'I get that a girl got to have her beauty sleep, where do you think I got my looks from?' whilst grinning at them.

'Now _this _girl has got sense!' Michele exclaimed, at that we all laughed. I guess we will get on after all.

(Next morning)

My alarm went off at 4:00am, I know, early right? But what can I say? I'm different, but in a good way. The alarm was under my pillow so it only woke me. I got up silently and pulled on my sweats ready to head down to the P and E barn. I spend most of my 'alone' time there, at any school; it's where I can really clear my head of thoughts that worry me or trouble me. As I got closer to the barn, I could hear soft thuds that came from someone hitting a punch bag. Hard. As I entered the barn I could just see an outline of someone (it was still pretty dark) but as I got closer I saw it was a male figure. He (whoever _he_ was) still hadn't noticed me because I came in so silently and he seemed so intent on beating the punch bag up. It was only when I cleared my throat that he turned round to see who it was. I was surprised (but, of course, didn't show it) to see that it was my new Coveops teacher, Mr Solomon. He too must have been surprised because all he could say was

'Oh, it's you again,'

**Please review if you like it! **


	3. An interesting lesson

**Hi! So I feel really bad about not updating in a while... Plus I don't have an excuse. So because I can't really remember what happened I will do a quick recap.**

**But first disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) the Gallagher girls series OR Mr. , if I did then I would be writing the actual book.**

_I was surprised (but, of course, didn't show it) to see that it was my new Coveops teacher, Mr Solomon. He too must have been surprised because all he could say was_

'_Oh, it's you again,'_

Well if I had to describe that morning in the P and E barn it would most definitely be 'awkward', I would say what happened but it is just _too_ cringworthy (**sorry it's a word i always say..)** to recall. Also to make matters worse I had my three new roommates pestering me about what he looked like when he was working out (typical). What is good is that we have got on straight away and are already pretty close.

Checking my new timetable for the first time (and memorizing it) I saw I had Cove-ops first thing. Yay. I hope you noted the sarcasm there. Well I guess there isn't anything I can do about it, so here I am having my finger pricked by a needle, my eyes scanned and my blood being tested all to get down to the bloody classroom! (Sorry I get grouchy sometimes).

There was only one seat left in the classroom, but to be honest that doesn't faze me, what does faze me is the fact that this one seat is t the VERY front, like literally touching the desk. How exciting! I get to be at the front whilst my roommates are all at the back. Again note the sarcasm.

15 minutes late Mr. Solomon strolls into the classroom as if he is on time, now I had heard that this guy has a reputation for being late, but really? _15_ minutes late? That's a bit much.

'Good morning ladies,' His voices rings out against the silence of the classroom,

'Good morning sir,' we all replied back.

'Ms. LaFleur, I see you have taken the front seat. Or as I like to call it 'the teacher's pet seat" He said smirking, this is just payback from last night. I scoffed, not looking up.

'Yeah, well not by choice' then I looked up at him smirking 'strange how no one wants to sit near you isn't it sir?' His smirk dropped at speed, the rest of the class gasped.

'If I am right Ms. LaFleur we went over respect for teachers and first impressions last night did we not?' He said while raising one eyebrow, daring me to answer.

'And if _I'm_ right, we went over about how first impressions didn't really matter in this business,' I replied still smirking.

Mr. Solomon just narrowed his eyes and turned to the shocked class,

'Everybody close their eyes,'

We all closed our eyes and I could sense him moving around the room, slowly touching different things, starting with my desk, the black board, binoculars and finally the door. All this time we sat in silent, and I couldn't tell if it was only me who wasn't oblivious to him touching these objects.

'Open your eyes and tell me what fur things I have just laid fingerprints on in this room,'

It didn't surprise me when only I answered, however it surprised the rest of the class AND Mr. Solomon (after all what he just asked to do, only a few highly trained operatives can do).

'My desk, the blackboard, the binoculars and the door,' I ticked off slowly and clearly as if he was a five year old. Mr. Solomon stared at me for three second then, once again, turned to the rest of the class.

'What Ms. LaFleur just did there, only a few highly trained operatives can do,' See? 'You should all learn from her, now, class dismissed,' He said just as the bell rang. I started to leave the classroom.

'Not you Ms. LaFleur,' Great what did I do now, I just did what he asked me to didn't I? Oh, the attitude at the start of the lesson. Well what did he expect me to do? Sit there and take it? Errr No. Not happening.

I turned to him, waiting for the rant that they all do, but instead he turned to me and asked

'Were did you learn to do that?' Oh god, why? Of all the things he could of asked, he asked that. This time I couldn't hide my surprise, and to make things worse I started to choke up, and I couldn't help my tears falling.

'Ms. LaFleur, are you all right?' A very shocked Mr. Solomon said, remembering he was in the room, I stopped crying (I hate showing any weak emotion in front of people) and swallowed and nodded.

'Ye-es sir, just a bad subject that's all, because my father taught me that' I shakily said , I couldn't hold my tears back any more, I just broke down in front of my new (and super hot  
>) Cove-ops teacher, who was at a loss for to, except put his arm around my back.<p>

'It's okay, I know about what happened, it wasn't your fault. Shh Lucy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked,' He said softly, and I don't care that he was my teacher, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, he responded by wrapping his arm around me to (I couldn't help notice at how quick he did it too).

'Thank you sir, and sorry... about my attitude, before it's just that I tend to hide my real feelings behind my bag girl attitude.' I admitted

'What are your real feelings Lucy?' Oh crap didn't mean to say that.

'It...it doesn't matter..' I murmured.. Oh what the hell ' It's just that.. .that I feel safe around you, like nothing bad could happen' I said quickly that turned to leave, but he caught me and spun me round and did something I REALLY didn't expect.

He kissed me.

**Please, please, please review! I hope you liked this chapter, I know it may be a bit quick but I wanted to get on with it, and Mr. Solomon isn't some stange person, everything will be explained in the next chapter. **


	4. The Truth

**Hi! First of all, sorry I didn't update I have been away for the week but I'm back now so will definitely update more! Thanks for the comments, and also someone said (really sorry I can't remember the pen name) that the relationship was going quite fast, and after looking back I thought that too so I will explain it better it this chapter hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series or Joseph Solomon.**

LUCY POV:

The kiss was, wonderful. Like something sweet yet not too sweet. It didn't last long, but it felt like a lifetime of safeness and warmth.

Okay, maybe I should explain, firstly I'm not some slut that just goes around kissing good looking teachers, and secondly I do know Mr. Solo- You know what I'm just going to call him Joe. Anyway, as I have said before I am different, but in a good way. I'm not like the other normal teenage spies, like the rest of this school. I'm actually a fully qualified spy, however I was asked by the director to finish my course work so that I can go on more advanced missions.

It all started when I was seven, the CIA wanted me to go on a small mission that would help them a lot. I know what you're thinking, seven? On a mission? Really? Well my father had started to train me as soon as I could walk(which was quite early on in my life), I didn't need to talk, in fact talking would have been bad because, I mean come on what three year old wouldn't want to blab about the trick they just learned that could get vital information of someone? So by seven I was just as good as some of the top seniors here, and again I know what you're thinking, (I should be, like, a mind reader or something...) yeah right, as good as the top seniors? Fat chance. Well my father was the best of the best, so he passed all of his knowledge onto me.

Anyway, back the small mission. The CIA wanted me because I was just perfect. I had the knowledge of a senior, AND they needed a young child for the mission so we could pose as a happy family. After I came back successful I started to be put on more and more missions, slowly getting more advanced.

Last year, when I was sixteen (I'll give ten points to anyone who can figure out how old I am now) I went on a mission with no other than Joseph Solomon. We had to cover as girlfriend and boyfriend. (In case you are wondering he was nineteen at the time) (**AN: I know it's young, but he has to be to make it seem better)** I suppose you could say it was like some romance movie where two people were forced together and hate each other, so argue all the time but slowly grow to each other an end up being together in the end, because that is exactly what happened. At first we hated each other, we argued, bickered and even at one point we got into a proper fight. (like punching, kicking even a bit of slapping by me, but.. I don't like to brag.) Eventually we realised there was no point and grew to like each other and become a real boyfriend and girlfriend. That was, until, he broke my heart (a hard thing to do, I admit, so I give him credit for that,) by moving to The Gallagher Acadamy to teach.

Now, if you are wondering why he didn't recognise me that night in the corridor, it's because of this.

When I found out I was going to this school, I changed my appearance completely, kind of. I changed my eye colour, my hair colour, my nose even my chin so that he wouldn't recognise me straight away. Which he didn't, thankfully. It was already awkward enough without him knowing who I actually am. He only managed to guess my name, because it is kind of a LaFleur thing to say first impressions don't count. Of course I recognised him straight away; you might have thought that I would get emotional to see him again but me and emotions don't like each other.

And that's how I ended up kissing my ex/teacher, then running out of the running, fearing that all of my old emotions for Joe would come running back to me. Something I REALLY don't want.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Pop Quiz

**Hi! First of all thank you sooo much for anyone that added my story or reviewed it :) and I am trying to update quicker. but at the same time I might fail miserably... **

**Disclaimer: I do sadly declare that Joseph Solomon and the Gallagher girls series belong to Ally Carter ( even though it is my plan to become the rightful owner one day, but for now I'll settle for fanfic)**

For the rest of the day I tried to avoid Joe, which, believe me, is very hard. Yes, I only had him for one lesson this morning but he does come out of the Subs you know! For instance, the Gallagher Academy _really_ needs to sort out some form of corridor system. It's like a concert it's that busy! So because of this I ended up bumping into (literally bumping into) Joe THREE TIMES! Also it didn't help that when he came up to our table at lunch he stood right behind me so that I could practically feel his breath on my neck, (it was hard to suppress a shiver) to announce there would be a pop quiz tonight to show the best of our abilities.

So here I am standing in the freezing rain waiting for him along with fourteen other girls that are dressed ridiculously for the 'mission' (they would do awful in real life). I'm snapped out of my thoughts of how stupid they look, and sadly, even though I did _try_ to persuade them to wear normal clothes my other roommates when for the heels and short skirts too. Anyway as I was saying, I was snapped out of my thoughts when a crisp voice said (right) behind he,

'Hop in,'

I turned round to face Joe and stared him right in the eye, searching for _any _sign of emotion. As he started right back at me I could only see one, longing, longing for the fun times we had together, for the happiness and just longing to be together (**cheesy, I know, but I thought 'what the hell' ;P )** .

By now everyone else had 'hopped in' so only Joe and I were left in the rain, I was about to get in the van when I realized there was no room for me, great.

'Always end up with him don't I?' I said the rest of the class, who I am slowly learning the names.

'To be honest, Ms LaFleur I would be _honoured _to share a ride in the front seat with me,' Joe said with a smirk. I just looked at him.

'That's all you got? Really? Because, _to be honest Mr Solomon_,' I said quoting him 'THAT was awful,' I stated simply and got in the front seat. You might be thinking why are so relaxed? He broke your heart and then KISSED you! Well, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious to the rest of the class if we were arguing about our... 'Love life' you might call it?

Once Joe got in and he was convinced that the rest of the class wouldn't hear, he turned to me.

'Lucy, I am REALLY sorry I left you, but I had to! It was safer for _both _of us!' This got me angry, but I kept my voice calm and quiet.

'No, actually, it wasn't. I could have helped you! I _loved_ you and you left me for this...school! I whisper shouted at him, this shocked him... a lot.

'Yo-u... you _loved _me?

'Yes! Of course! From the start! Ever heard of the phrase 'people that pick on you only do it because they love you'?' (**is that the phrase? It's something like that...) **I could feel tears but I pushed them back.

By now we had arrived at our destination (I know I sound like a sat-nav but hey) and everyone was getting out of the van, but Joe and I stayed seated. Joe turned to me and looked me in the eye, his face, the same one that had been stern in the classroom was now softer and he looked almost lost.

'I ALWAYS loved you, and I still do, and if you don't think it _killed_ me leaving you... then you must be crazy,' and with that he got out. I quickly followed and watch him start to give instructions to the class, his stern façade back on.

'Listen up ladies, today we will be playing _my_ version of hide and seek, the rules are simple, you go hide and I will come find you, except you have to reach the park before I find you, ready?' Everyone nodded. 'Okay then, of you go,' I looked at him for one quick second then turned away to find a good place to hide, easy enough.

As I made my way through the very American town, I watched different citizens stroll past without even a first glance. Good, that's just what a pavement artist wants. I have to admit this town is really nice, it has a line of shops on one side, and then in the middle of the road there is a village green with a small marquee that has twinkly lights going up its side. On the opposite side there was the park, but I didn't head there as we had to get to the park at a certain time. Not before or not after eight O'clock. So I decided to wander in and out of shops, after all, the best disguise is no disguise. (another LaFleur saying) So my 'disguise' was a citizen, so it would look a bit strange if I went into a shop with red hair and came out with blonde.

It's 7:47pm and currently I have seen thirteen girls in my class become compromised; only me left. My 'disguise' seemed to be working as Joe has often passed the shops I'm in without stopping, whether he has seen me yet is different, so every time he passes I stay back for a while just to make sure he has passed and will occasionally leave the shop talking to yet another one of my 'friends' on my phone.

7:58pm I am currently in a shop that will take two minutes to get to the park, just as I planned. I headed out of the shop, but as I did I saw Joe sit on the park bench we needed to get to, 'time to have some fun I thought'.

I silently crept into the park, not going by the gate because I was watching some teenagers go in before and it creaked, loudly. So instead I jumped over the railings and ran towards the back of the bench, when I got there I flipped Joe onto the floor so he was lying on his back and knelt down and whispered in his ear,

'Joseph Solomon, you have been compromised,' I watched as he tried to suppress a shiver, please note, _tried_. 'Nice effect Lucy' I said to myself. I was about to get up, when a pair of lips crashed greedily (**everyone uses hungrily, I thought I would make a change) ** onto mine and I couldn't help but kiss back as all of my memories came flooding back to me, of how we enjoyed each other's company, we even shared our first time together.

I reluctantly pulled away I looked deep into his eyes,

'You won't hurt me like before?' I whispered.

'Never' He whispered solemnly back, I just smiled and kissed him deeply again.

**That took ages to write! 1,187 words= headache! Please review! **


	6. The Room mates

**Hi! I am trying to update at least every other day now. Might not work, but I will try! **

**Disclaimer: I am still working on owning the Gallagher Series, but for now I do sadly not own The Gallagher academy or Joseph Solomon. **

'Spill.'

Five seconds. That's all it took for my roommates to jump on me and shout in my face as soon as I stepped through the door of our room. I grinned; I could have some fun with this...

'What are you on about?' I asked sounding genuinely confused; hey I'm a good liar.

'Oh please, you know what we are on about!' Michelle said, who I had learned is the feistier one, I liked that. She reminded me of Caley.

Grinning I jumped on my bed and picked up the latest addition of _Espionage and You_ and pretended to read, when I looked of the rim of the magazine I saw they were all looking at me, so I put it down and smirked at them.

'Enlighten me, what are you going on about?' I asked, knowing perfectly what they were going on about. Katie sighed, and I couldn't help but get de ja vu of having almost the exact same conversation with Caley, Katie and Alex about the mission were I met Joe.

'What happened at the park, this evening?' Katie said calmly, well I have had my fun; I guess I should tell them. I looked at them, deadly serious.

'What I am about to tell you is super classified, and does NOT leave this room, so first check for bugs, cameras and audio or visual technology that could give us away,' I ordered, they looked at me with a doubtful expression.

'Yes, I know it is going to the extremes, but if this got out it could ruin my career!' At this they started to search every corner of the room until we were certain there was nothing. We flopped down on mine and Gracie's bed.

'As you might or might not have guessed, I am not an ordinary spy in training, if fact I am a fully qualified spy,' They all stayed silent, so I carried on, telling them my story right from when I was recruited as a seven year old all the way up to my latest mission with Joe. I missed out the part with my dad; I don't think I could manage breaking down in front of more people. My (almost) best friends or not. At the end Gracie looked like she was going to burst.

'Hold on, so you're telling me, that you went on a mission with THE Joe Solomon, and came back from that mission as girlfriend and boyfriend!' She almost shouted. In reply I nodded.

'You lucky sod!'This time she did shout, her Australian accent really shining through. At this I laughed, something I hadn't done in a while and it was nice.

'Wait wait wait! Hold it! You still haven't told us what happened in the park!' Michelle added.

'Oh... yeah, well remember how he asked me to stay behind after lesson? Well it was to see where I learned that trick, about the sensing him touching different objects, and then asking how I was,' Liar! Well I didn't want to say how I just started to cry, because that would lead to explaining about my dad. That was a no go area, anyway... 'So I was about to leave when he kissed me, I ran out of the room after that because he broke my heart when I moved here, and I couldn't let that happen again. Then at the park, I was the only one that hadn't been caught so I decided to have some fun, so I snuck up behind him and flipped him of the bench, then on the floor he kissed me again, but this time I let him and he promised not to hurt me like he did before.' I finally finished.

Katie started laughing,

'Wow, you really are a lu-' She was cut short by a knock at the door.

'Come in?' The door opened to Joe standing there, Gracie and Katie stayed silent and calm, but Michelle couldn't hold it in, she started to laugh hysterically. When I realised she wasn't going to stop I threw my pillow at her knocking her of her been bag, this made me laugh. I looked at Joe and putting on my formal voice I asked:

'Good evening Mr Solomon, how can we help you?' Joe dragged his eyes away from the still hysterical Michelle(who had now managed to get tangled in the bean bag) and looked at me.

'Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you.' I nodded. I jumped of my bed and walked out the door behind Joe, quickly smiling at Gracie, Katie and Michelle(who had only just calmed down, until she saw me leave and started again). When we were outside Joe turned to face me,

'Some... interesting friends you got there Luc,' Ahh okay we are on first names now,

'Yeah.. they're..quite a bunch,' I said whilst grinning.

'Listen I was wondering, if you.. maybe wanted to go into town this Friday?' He sounded just like he did when he first asked me, so I couldn't help but smile, it was quite late so I wasn't worried that anyone was watching, or listening.

'Yeah, that sounds great,' I replied and leaned in for yet another amazing kiss.

**Hope you liked it, I was wondering though, should I do a bit it Joe's POV? **


	7. The Date

**Hi, sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter because I'm having a dim day... woops Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I am most likely never going to own the Gallagher Series or the characters so fanfiction will have to do I suppose ;) **

JOE POV

One year. It had been one year since I broke her heart, and now here I am holding hands with the one girl I truly love. Something I never thought I would be able to again.

I am talking about Lucy, for any people that are just a _bit_ dim. I broke her heart when I left to teach at this school and here she is giving me a second chance, something I probably don't deserve at all. I looked at her, she looked absolutely stunning, mind you, and she always does.

'You look lovely, just like you always do,' I said smiling at her, we were currently standing in line to see a movie, I couldn't really which one to be honest they all seem alright. As long as it isn't a 'chick flick', err no, Joseph Solomon? Chick flick? Yeah, right. Get a grip.

'Thanks so do you,' She replied back whilst looking at me, she then turned to the list of movies and wrapped her arms around me. I responded happily, it wasn't a town day so I didn't have to worry about any students or teachers seeing me.

'What do you want to see? Because if I remember correctly a certain someone LOVED chick flicks,' She said with a mischievous grin.

'Oh haha,' I responded sarcastically, 'but I was thinking about a scary movie, like... '_The cabin in the woods'_,' I tried to say in my creepiest voice. Hey, what can I say? She brings out the fun side in me. Now it was her turn to reply sarcastically,

'Oh, yeah because you KNOW I have been DYING to see THAT,' She said with a roll of her eyes, I laughed and kissed her to shut her up, god, I missed her SO much, but it was safer for me to move and not put her in danger.

In the end we decided on not watching a movie, and just wandering through Roseville, and catching up. When we finally got back to the academy, it was five past eleven.

'Well, see you Monday. Tomorrows town day and my new roommates want to show me the town that I'm pretty sure I know like the back of my hand,' she said with a grin. I smiled and said;

'Shame, I would of like you to spend a bit of 'alone time' with me,' I said smirking, she laughed and sighed,

'Same old Joe that I fell in love with on that mission,' I just shrugged.

'Eh, old habits,' I then leaned in and whispered in her ear 'Just like this one,' and with that I pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately, she quite happily responded. Yep, it was a good night.

LUCY POV

The date was typical Joe, plan to do something, and then change at the last minute because plan number two was better. To be honest though I always ending up liking plan number two.

When I got back to my room I slipped in and went to bed without making a single sound and unlike some people that come in at eleven and ends up conking out straight away, but not me, I just replayed over and over again how perfect the night was.

I woke up to somebody hovering over me, obviously about to hit me with a pillow.

'I won't do that if I were you,' I said with my eyes still closed. Whoever it was (though I have a good feeling its Michelle) was obviously shocked because they jerked back like they had been electrocuted. I opened my eyes to see three shocked looking girls staring at me, Michelle, still holding the pillow, Gracie, holding a hairdryer (that was now drying the air) and Katie, holding a book.

'How did you know Michelle was about to hit you with a pillow?' Gracie asked, slowly.

'Fully trained spy, remember?' I said whilst pointing at myself. I got up and made my way into the bathroom, where I quickly got showered and dressed. I decided to not wear makeup, I mean I'm going to breakfast, what's going to happen? Some incredibly hot movie stars will just happen to be there wanting to speak to me? Exactly. However Gracie obviously had different ideas because as soon as I came out she started to shake her head, and tried to put eyeliner on me.

'No, nu- uh, no way hosay. You are going to breakfast and Joseph Solomon will be there, you have to look good!'

'Don't you dare come near me with that thing, or the magazine gets it!' I said grabbing her _Vogue_ and holding it in a way so it looked like I was going to rip it. She gasped,

'Okay! Okay! You win! No eyeliner! Just _please_ put the _Vogue_ down,' She said in a panicky voice, I slowly put the magazine down and she sighed with relief. Katie and Michelle, who had been watching from the side, both burst out laughing and I soon joined them. I know we have been roommates for only three weeks; it's as if we've known each other for years.

'Come on guys, lets head down to breakfast, I am STAR-VING!' I said in a sing-song voice as I headed out the room. They all followed me, when we got down to the hall Joe was already there so I gave him a small smile so that no one would notice, in return he gave a small nod, which I understood because he was in full view and it would seem a bit weird if he started smiling at this one girl.

Once everyone was in, Mrs. Morgan walked up to the podium.

'Good morning ladies,' She was greeted by a loud chorus of 'good morning'.

'As you have most likely heard, today is a town day, so get what you want from town and enjoy today, they don't come around very often,' She announced while smiling at us.

**Sorry, it's a bit of a strange ending but I didn't know how to end it so... yeah... I did Joe POV because I thought it would live it up a bit. I also did a bit more on the roommates because they haven't really been in this story. Hope you like! **


	8. Tthe Meeting

**I do not own The Gallagher Girls series ( so sad) **

LUCY POV

'So Lucy,' I looked up from my breakfast to see Beth, one of the girls in my year, smiling at me.

'Yeah?'

'I heard you went on a date last night? Want to... fill in the details maybe?' Beth was the gossiper of the senior year, so I wasn't surprised when she asked me this. I shrugged,

'Didn't go on a date, Beth, sorry, and anyway where did you hear that?' I asked, genuinely wanting to know. Beth looked disappointed at the lack of gossip.

'Eh, I have my sources' she said casually, waving the question away. Fair enough, if she didn't want to tell me she wouldn't have to. I carried on with my breakfast, and the rest of breakfast went by peacefully. I wish.

Just after I had finished my conversation with Beth, the pair of big wooden doors that lead into the grand hall burst open revealing three men in black and a lady with circus red hair. Everyone jumped to fighting pose, except me I just sighed and put my cup of tea that I was drinking and stood up.

'Must You? Must you _really_ burst through the front doors, _on a Saturday_ and ruin my breakfast? You couldn't have just asked the guards at the front gate that you wanted to see me? Really?' everyone was staring at me, wondering why I wasn't panicking, but the lady with the red hair just smiled,

'Oh Lucy, don't you know me at all? You know I like to have fun, and what fun would _asking to see you_ be rather than, bursting through and making everyone panic like this,' she waved her hand towards the rest of the hall as if to say 'look at their faces! They're Hilarious!' I sighed,

'What do you want Catherine?' At this her nice facade dropped,

'Oh I think both you and me know what I want,' she said seriously and turned to her idiots, 'Get her,' I started to laugh; all three idiots that had started towards me stopped and stared at me,

'Ah, just like old times eh? Well come on! You heard the lady! Get me! Of course, good look with that,' I said with an evil grin, at this Joe sat up, knowing full well what I was capable of,

'Oh no, Lucy! That's hardly fair is it! These three idiots against YOU!' Joe said slightly exasperated, the three idiots turned to him,

'Hey! We are not idiots,' the front one said, I just smirked,

'I beg to differ, I mean for a stat, your shoelace is untied,' the idiot looked down and as he bent down to tie it, I kicked him gently and he toppled backwards onto the other two, so they all fell down.

'Like I said, idiots,' Joe declared, I just smiled and mock bowed, Joe just rolled his eyes. However Catherine was not enjoying this happy moment,

'THEY maybe idiots, but I'm not, which is why I brought back up,' she said smirking and at this ten big bulky men came through the door, again I started to laugh,

'Check out those guys! Now THEY have got swag! Unlike these three,' I said, pointing to the idiots on the floor.

'Get her!' This made me stop laughing, and look at them, I smirked,

'You got swag, I got swag, so... COME AT ME BRO!' Joe and Mr. Smith started laughing, as they are both Blackthorne boys, they know it's an old Blackthorne phrase.

The first five men ran towards me, I ran at them and, using the moment of the jump, I flipped of the side of the table, placing a kick just in the first guy's jaw. I heard a crack. I landed just in time to see him fall back on to the next guy, who pushed him out the way, keen on getting me. This made me angry, so I pelted towards him and punched him square in the nose, another crack, blood started to pour out of his nose, but this time he kept on going, first throwing punching to my face which I blocked then trying kick me. I caught his foot halfway through a kick and flipped him over. Two down, eight to go.

The third one, who now saw what I was capable of, picked up a tray and threw it at me. I caught it easily and slid it back along the floor knocking three of them down like bowling pins. Now the next five who thought they had seen all, decided to go in a group and attack all at once, 'bad move,' I thought as they circled around me.

One of them grabbed me from behind and put my hands behind me so that I couldn't punch him, they were now in a circle around me and I saw one of them coming towards me with a syringe to put me to sleep. Just as he was kicking space away, I knocked the syringe out of his hand and, literally, ran up his body, flipping over the guy who had me in an arm lock.

Now that I was free, I let hell lose on the remaining three men, breaking as many bones as possible, so that they couldn't attack me again. When all of them were on the floor. I looked up, to see shocked faces all around the Grand hall, except for two, Joe and Catherine.

'Not bad, considering you have been stuck at _this_ school for three weeks,' Catherine said, she had a point, I mean I know it's a school for spies, but... oh who cares, a schools for 'sissy' spies, who are protected as much as they can from danger. Not like Blackthorne. You got to love Blackthorne.

'Gee, thanks. But do me a favour? Seeing as it is obvious that I am not going to come with you, will you... you know... LEAVE?' I asked innocently, she shrugged,

'Fair enough, you did win fairly then, so alright then, come on idiots, let's go,' Slowly all of the thirteen men started to get up and leave. I turned to the rest of the hall who were still in stunned silence, until Mrs. Morgan stoop up and cleared her throat,

'Well, I think you have some explaining to do.'

**Hope You liked it! I thought i would put some action in because there wasn't much soo... yeah... :) **


	9. The Saturday

**I think I might do this once now but I mean it for the rest of the story:**

**I now declare that I do not own the Gallagher Series or any characters from it, however all the other stuff is mine ;)**. 

LUCY POV

I was sat in Mrs. Morgan's office on the leather sofa. Joe was resting on the side of the desk and Mr. Smith was sitting in the window seat, they both knew what I was capable of so weren't too worried. Mrs. Morgan however was pacing the floor whilst shaking her head.

'Okay, firstly where did you learn moves like _that_ and why did _she_ want to 'get you'" Mrs. Morgan said whilst using her hands as speech marks and I couldn't help notice the slight venom in her voice as she said 'she'. I sighed; it seemed that it is always the same questions no matter where I go, sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I could live a more normal life, but then again I would never be allowed that with my past.

'What I am about to tell you, is EXTREMELY classified and I shouldn't _really_ be telling you, but after that it's pretty obvious I'm not like your other students here,' I said, whilst Mrs. Morgan just nodding, telling me to go on.

'When I was seven I was recruited by the CIA to work for them, and I have ever since, I am, a fully trained operative,'

Mrs. Morgan is an _excellent_ spy and has seen many things in her time working at the CIA, which is why she didn't think I was lying or joking around, instead she just looked at me.

'If you are a fully trained operative, which I can believe quite easily, as I have heard the rumours of the 'young LaFleur', why are you training at this school if you already know everything?'

'The director wanted me to finish my course work, so that I can go on harder missions,' I said casually.

'Okay, but why does she want to get you?' there was that venom again.

'Like your daughter, Mrs. Morgan, I am wanted for the COC, except for a different reason, they don't want me for information,' I took a breath to calm myself. 'They want me to work for them, weather I willing fully or because I was forced,' I said, slightly shaking with anger of how they could be so... _twisted._

This time when Mrs. Morgan spoke it was softer, and less like her Headmistress voice,

'How would they force you?' I sneaked a glance a Joe, quick enough so that Mrs. Morgan wouldn't notice, but Joe would. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes,

'By taking and hurting the ones I love, and only agreeing to letting them go if I join them,' I whispered.

When I opened my eyes, I had to blink a few times to stop the tears.

'Thank you, Ms. LaFleur, you can go,' I gladly got up and left.

When I got back to my room, my three friends were waiting there in silence; as soon as I came in they jumped on me, asking if I was alright,

'I'm fine thanks guys,' I smiled at them,

'Okaaay, you HAVE to teach me those moves!' Michelle shouted, and I laughed.

'Yeah, sure... tell you what? How about next free period we go down to the P and E barn and I'll teach you them?' I asked, she grinned.

'Sounds great,' I turned to the Katie and Gracie.

'It's still town day isn't it? How about we head on down?' Suddenly Katie perked up,

'Oh my days, yes! I have been _dying _to go into town!'

'Good, then let me get my jacket and then we will go!' I said happy that the mess was over, for now.

We were walking down the main stairs, when Joe's voice rang out behind me,

'Lucy! Wait!'

I turned round and saw him walking towards me, I turned to the others and nodded to them as if to say 'you go on I will catch up later', they smiled knowingly and carried on, Katie rambling on about a new jacket she saw last time she went. I half laughed and looked at Joe, who I have to say, was looking _good_. I grinned at him.

'Lookin' good, what can I do for you my man,' I said jokingly, there was no one around, or 'hiding around', so we could be ourselves. Joe laughed.

'My man? Really? And thanks, not bad yourself,' he said winking suggestively, he never changes... 'But I actually came to check you were alright? You looked really upset in Rachel's office?' he asked, full of concern.

'Yeah, I'm fine... honestly' I added when he looked at me doubtfully.

'I know you were going into town with your roommates, but... I was wondering, after seeing you so upset, if you wanted to spend the day with me?' he asked hopefully and I really didn't have to think twice.

'Hold on, let me go tell Katie, Gracie and Michelle that I have had a change of plans,' I said smiling and ran off to find my friends.

JOE POV

Just when I think Lucy wouldn't surprise anymore, she goes and takes down ten 'hench' men (Blackthorne phrase) all in the space of two minutes, without a scratch and not out of breathe at all! I know it may seem mean to tell her not to go to town with her friends and spend the day with me but she looked so... heartbroken when she told Rachel about the COC I had to make sure she was okay.

Soon enough she came back grinning like an idiot, which made me grin like an idiot, she always does. When she came up to me I linked my arm with hers and whispered in her ear.

'This way, ma' lady,' in a British voice **(AN: Sorry about this but, English people SOO don't talk like that, trust me I'm British and proud :D) **she laughed and looked at me.

'Ma' lady?' I just shrugged and again whispered in her ear,

'If you get to call me your man, I get to call you ma' lady,'

'Fair enough,'

By now we were at the elevator to the sub-levels, where my 'quarters' were, we travelled all the way down to sub-level four in peaceful silence and through the maze of corridors, until we got to the very end where I lived, it was well hidden so no wanderers could find it. I pushed open the door to my living area, with a kitchen and bedroom off to the sides. At the back of the room my desk sat there, neat and tidy, how I liked to keep it. At the front of the room are where my sofas and TV are.

Lucy walked in first, (ladies first... never liked that rule... at Blackthorne it was 'bro's before hoes', not that Lucy is a hoe but... you get my point) and sat down on the sofa facing the TV.

'It's a nice place you've got here, it screams Joe,' she said whilst winking, oh god... what she does to me...

'Yep, well I like to make an impression, do you want a drink?' She raised an eyebrow at me.

'What has teaching at Gallagher done to YOU? Do you like... sit at the back in C&A and take notes or something?' She said with disbelief, it's true I was never like this, personally I blame it on her, making me do crazy things. The song 'crazy in love' really shouts out here... (Nice way of thinking like a girl there...)

'Oh haha, I'll take that as a no on the drink then?' she just nodded, so instead I sat next to her on the sofa, and before she could do or say anything, I pushed onto her back in one fluid motion kissed her fully on the mouth for two minutes and fifty-six seconds, supporting my own weight. When we eventually came up for air I looked at her and smiled.

'I have wanted to do that for SO long,' I whispered. She grinned,

'Me too,' then leaned in for another amazing kiss knowing full well where this is going.

**That took ages! Review! **


	10. The Arrival

**Okay, so I am trying to update every other day, sorry if I don't!**

LUCY POV

We lay there, in comfortable silence. Our fingers were intertwined and I was playing with his. Before you say anything, no, I am NOT a 'slut' or a 'slag' that just goes round and sleeps with everyone and anyone. I _know _that this is the man I want to spend my life with, because he is the one man who makes me _truly_ happy. He must have known this because he leant down and whispered to me,

'Well, _that_ cheered you up didn't it?' I smiled because he was right, it did. I turned to him.

'Yes, yes it did,' I said whilst smiling, and snuggling closer into his bare chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me, as if to protect me from anything that could harm me, which I liked. It wasn't that I couldn't protect myself, it's just it's nice to let my guard down once in a while after keeping it up for so long. Suddenly my internal alarm clock went off, telling me that my friend will be arriving in five minutes, and when I say five minutes, I _mean_ five minutes. I sighed; Joe looked at me with worry.

'What? What's wrong?' He asked worriedly, I laughed softly.

'Nothing, well my friends will be back in five minutes so I have to go, which I don't want to,' I explained, after saying this Joe relaxed a bit, but put his finger under my chin so that I would look at him.

'Then don't,' he said lovingly, I shook my head.

'No, I told them that I remembered I had lots of homework to do and my cove-ops essay to write, so I would stay behind and do that instead,' at this he raised an eye-brow,

'You still haven't done the essay? That was set on _Monday_?' he asked slightly disapprovingly, I just looked at him.

'Do NOT go all teacher on me, AND you know I can do all that!'

'That doesn't mean you can miss out on homework!' I just laughed.

'That's why I am doing it today!' I argued back. He just grinned and kissed my, still slightly hot, temple.

'Okay, okay I suppose you should go if you are to finish it in three minutes,' I grinned,

'It's what I do best, last minute paper work! Along with many other things, but you get my point...'

'I know, go on you have now got two minutes to do it,' I grinned again,

'Challenge accepted,' yet another Blackthorne phrase...

I kissed him before pulling on my clothes and running to my room scattering all of my books on the table and started to write my essay.

My roommate got back a bit later, so that gave more time to complete my essay and start on my COW homework. Yes I know, you are probably thinking 'two minutes? A whole essay?' Well may I remind you that i have done it all before so already know EXACTLY what to put and i am a quick writer.

When my roommates came in they were all laughing and I got a small flash back of the first day I was here. I snapped out of it quickly when I saw them looking at me. I smiled.

'Hey, had a good shop? Did you get the jacket Katie?' they all just looked dumbfounded,

'You ACTUALLY did your homework?' Katie asked looking shocked, 'oh I did soo much more' I thought to myself but didn't actually say it. They might know about me and Joe but they certainly don't need to know about what we do.

'Yeah, why?' I asked feigning confused.

'Well, it's just... We thought you might just not want to be with us!' Katie blurted all at once, now i was surprised.

'Not be with you? Oh my days, no! I was so looking forward to going into town, but after today's... events,' I said referring back to breakfast, 'I just wanted to avoid the watchful eye of the many Gallagher girls roaming around Roseville, I am soo sorry that you might think that!'

They all looked relieved as Katie said,

'Oh, good because I didn't want you to feel... a bit cramped... like we're being too... clingy or something,' she said nervously,

'No, no. I'm fine, don't worry,' I said reassuringly.

(Next Morning)

I couldn't help but notice how jittery all the teachers looked this morning at breakfast, well except Joe. I guess that's what I can do to a guy, eh? Not bad.

Soon enough I found out why, we were sitting peacefully when the doors banged open, yet again, this time everyone stayed seated expecting me to start shouting at the intruders again. However instead of intruders, twenty boys strolled through the door; however most of them looked disappointed at the reaction. Well Ha-bloody-ha, we're Gallagher girls, what do you expect? I watched them sit down, ignoring Mrs. Morgan go on (and on) about the history, that is changing right now because of the boys doing an exchange, instead I focused my attention on three boys sitting quite close, who still hadn't noticed me. Once Mrs. Morgan had finished I walked over to their table casually and leaned over to talk in one of the boy's ear in a movie trailer voice. (**AN The deep voices they do to build suspension)**

'They say he came from the most hidden area of the Himalayas,' the boy who I was talking to didn't turn round, but smiled and replied.

'They say she can tail anyone, even the best,' I quickly replied keeping the strange voice,

'They say he can get into the White House, and get a picture with the President, without anyone noticing,'

'They say she can go where no man has boldly gone before without permission...' he paused, 'The director's office!'

'They call him... Jason' I paused to give it extra cheesy effect,

'They call her... Lucy,' Jason did the same cheesy affect. He turned round; we looked at each other before bursting out laughing and hugging and hugging the other two boys, also known as Matt and Chris. By now almost all the hall was watching me hug the boys, and I couldn't help but notice that Joe tensed up when I hugged Jason. I looked at the hall. What? I was communicating with boys! Well, newsflash girls, we will go on missions with them, so you may as well get to know them now! I looked back at Jason Matt and Chris,

'It's good to see you guys, I haven't seen you since Blackthorne!'

**Review!**


	11. The Alley

JOE POV

My worst nightmare, the Blackthorne boys are here for the rest of the semester. That means seven weeks of puling horny teenage girls away from flirty teenage girl. Making the lessons harder to keep up with Blackthorne standards and being extra 'scary' to keep up with the legend that I hold at Blackthorne. However all that is a walk in the park, compared to Lucy and her old roommate Jason. I know he has feelings for her, strong ones too, and I also know that he will do whatever it takes to go out with her, putting me out of the picture.

Great and I have to see them all the first thing on a Monday morning. I hate Mondays.

LUCY POV

I was sitting in the Cove-ops classroom (I moved my desk to go next to theirs; I may be Joe's girlfriend but teacher's pet? NO.) Messing about with Michelle and Gracie, Katie was on the research track, when seven boys strolled in acting as if they own the place. I immediately saw Jason and Matt, Chris was also on the research track, I smirked at the two boys as they came towards me,

'Alright boys?' I said in my best cockney accent,

'Not bad darlin',' Jason replied, his accent was much better as he lived in London for a while.

'What can I do for you?' I smirked at them, and Jason pulled leaned down on my desk using his elbows to prop himself up and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

'Mrs. Morgan says we need to find ourselves a guide, so, will you pleeeaaassse be my guide?' he asked like a little five year old. I laughed and was about to reply when a voice cut through the room that made the whole class silent.

' Kupata wavulana kiti, haiwezi kewa ngumu,' Joe said in Swahili, which translated into 'find a seat boys, it can't be that hard,' and I did notice the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jason and Matt just rolled their eyes and bagged the remaining seats. Joe waited in silence until they had sat down before turning to the rest of the class,

'Sule silmad,' (close your eyes in Estonian) we did, once again I could feel him moving around the room, touching different objects, the board rubber, the globe, the lamp on his desk and finally, once again, my desk.

'Ava oma silmad ja ὓtle mulle, mida 4 asju mida ma puudutada,' (open your eyes and tell me what four things I touched in Estonian,) we all opened our eyes and this time it wasn't just my voice that rang out it was Matt's as well. Not Jason, he seemed to be melting under Joe's death glare, I have to find out what's up with Joe today.

'The board rubber, the globe, the lamp on your desk and my desk,' me and Matt said, well he said 'Lucy's desk' instead of 'my desk'.

Joe took his eyes off Jason and looked at us, well me, but that didn't bother me, what did bother me was the look in his eyes, slight sadness along with slight annoyance. I really need to see what is going on.

'Very good you two,' he said just as the bell went, 'for homework write me a four page essay on sensing your surroundings, class dismissed,' I stood up and waited as the rest of the class started to file out.

'Luc, you coming?' Jason asked from the door, I looked at him.

'Yeah, you go on I'll catch up with you later,' He nodded and went to catch up with Matt. I waited until everyone was out of ear shot, then I turned to Joe, who had started to mark papers.

'Hey, you okay? You seem... distracted,' I asked softly, Joe sighed but didn't look up from his papers.

'Yes, I'm fine thanks,' he replied a little too quickly and sharply for my liking. He was lying.

'You're lying, what's up?' at this he looked up.

'I don't like you being with him, I know he has feelings for you,' it didn't a genius to know he was talking about Jason, I looked at him, we've had this conversation before and it didn't end well.

'He may have feelings for me, but I have NOTHING for him, I promise,' promise, a word spies don't use that often, but right now I meant it, fully and completely. I stared at him right in the eyes so he knows I am not lying. He looked down and shook his head.

'Okay, you're right, I'm sorry,' he apologised but then looked up again, 'we still on for tonight?' then I grinned.

'You bet,' Joe laughed and then I heard the elevator doors opening so I said goodbye quickly and ran off to my next lesson so that I wouldn't be late.

JOE POV

It has been a week and already the boys are annoying me, especially Jason. He keeps on flirting with Lucy, who, thankfully, mocks him for it. Though that doesn't stop him, it is really hard to restrain from punching him in the face, maybe it would be an improvement. Okay I have to stop, I am talking like a teenager. Well I am only twe- you know what? I'm not going to tell you.

Right now I am sitting in the van waiting for my class to come out for the pop quiz. See how they are against each other. I heard them coming, (for a bunch of spies, they're very loud) i opened the door to see them standing there shivering in the cold.

'Hop in,' my 'phrase' you might say, as I say almost every time we use the van. I looked at what they were all wearing, the definition of dress casually must be different to mine because some of them looked ridiculous. I even saw three inch heels. Now to me, that's high heels. Lucy, of course, was dressed properly for the occasion, and she seemed to have persuaded her roommates to dress normally as well.

When I reached the town I stopped round the back of the cinema, just as a subtle hint to Lucy about our first 'reunion' date. I looked at her and she caught me looking and raised an eyebrow at me, so I smirked.

'You have three hours to find all of your tails,' I said simply, Ms. Haimsly looked at me in shock.

'What Ms. Haimsly?'

'It's just... do we not get comms units? Also how many tails do we have?'

'No, you don't get comms unit, you won't always have someone to help you and I am not going to tell you,' a small smile played at my lips 'It ruins the fun, so go on off you go,' Lucy was the last the leave the van so I gave a small wink to her and pressed a tiny comms unit disguised as an earring, exactly like the one she had on, into her hand.

'Let me know if you are in trouble,' she nodded and smiled warmly.

'I will,'

LUCY POV

I jumped out of the van taking off one of my earrings and replacing it with the one Joe gave me, he only knew what type earring to disguise the comms unit as because they're the only one I wear because my father gave them to me before he... went away.

Soon enough, the comms unit crackled and I heard Joe's voice,

'Can you hear me?'

'Crystal,'

'Good, now get on with your mission,' I laughed.

'Well, I would but a strange man keeps talking to me,'

'You think you've got it bad, this crazy lady keeps mocking me, I can see her on the screen now, oh god she's turning please, dear god, don't let her see me!' He kept on rambling about what he would do if she saw him so I decided I had had enough.

'Joe?' He stopped his ramblings,

'Yes?'

'Shut up, I-,' I was cut short because I saw someone that I saw only a minute ago wearing a hot dog shirt, sure it is only a school thing but you have to take these things seriously.

'I have to go Joe, I have a tail,' Joe didn't reply but I know he got the message.

I started to move into a shop where I saw Beth, I signalled to her that I have a tail so watch out, she nodded showing she got the message and went to tell the others. I left the shop and moved to the town centre, where I bought a hot dog and stood in the steady flow of shoppers, letting myself disappear. There is a girl in the year below me called Cammie, they say she's a good pavement artist and I believe them, but she's nothing on me. After a while the tail lost sight of me so I carried on moving, I passed an alley, which I had no intentions on going down, but it seemed someone else had intentions of me going down there because a pair of hands grabbed me and yanked me down the alley.

I didn't make a sound as I threw my fist at the attacker and it connected with their nose, I heard a sickening crack that echoed in the silence of the dark alleyway. My attacker pinned me against the wall, I tried to fight but he knew all my moves already, and only one person knows ALL my moves.

'Jason! What the fuck!' Yes I swear when I am REALLY angry. Jason moved and I could see his face, it was Jason alright, but his nose was messed up, badly.

'Listen Blondie! You will do what I want and do as I say, otherwise I will really hurt you.' He said fiercely, what has gotten into him! He is going to harass me! This isn't like Jason!

'The fuck has gotten into! Let me go!' he still wouldn't budge so I did the best thing possible, I slammed my head into his already broken nose. He shout out in pain and let me go, but as I was running, no sprinting, away he kicked me in the head and used his foot to twist my ankle the wrong way. I shout in pain, then I remembered my comms unit.

'West Street, right side of road, small alley, please come quick.' I whispered into it, Jason looked at me confused. I took my time, using my good foot, I slammed it into his chest, making him stumble backwards. I jumped up as fast as I could and started to throw punches, but like I said he knew all my moves, so managed so pin me back against the wall slamming my head against the brick, I could feel blood trickling down my neck. I was starting to go dizzy when his weight was lifted off me, I opened my eyes the best I could to see a man beating the crap out of Jason. Only saw a bit before I fell to the floor, lying in a growing pool of my own blood.

**Lots of action! Sorry about the language but I thought it suited the 'moment', tell me what you think about Jason! Good(e)? Bad? I don't really have a reason **_**why**_** he did what he did **_**yet**_**... but I will! **


	12. The Hall

**Hi! So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was my friend's birthday so I went out with her, though I did say I would update every other day and I have been updating each day sooo... will probably just keep updating each day... what do you think? **

LUCY POV

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright room, hospital, I immediately thought. Then I had to think back about _why_ I was here. Then I remembered. Jason. That son of a bi-, no, Lucy you said worse in that alley, let's not keep on swearing (sorry I am not a curser).

I heard movement, so I opened my eyes a bit more to see, a man leaning forward in a chair his hands in the praying position. I don't think he was praying though. On the other side of the room, there were three girls and two boys who all looked worried. I was about to say hello, when I thought to myself 'No, Lucy. Your first words from waking up have to be good and hello isn't,' so instead I went for.

'Glad to see I get such a reaction from getting injured,' as soon as I said those words (a little croakily, I must admit), the man in the praying position, who I now recognised as Joe, jumped up along with the three girls, who were my roommate, and the two boys, my old Blackthorne friends. Joe was the first to speak.

'How are you doing?' He had his stern voice because his students were in the room, but his eyes showed so much concern, it worried even me.

'Alright, I suppose, could I have a drink?' I asked, still quite croaky.

Gracie who looked like she had been crying, (like I said we have only known each other for a while, but we are like sisters now) nodded quickly.

'I'll go get you one now, is water okay?' I smiled and nodded, and she ran out of the room as fast as she could. Once she left Joe turned to the others,

'I would like to speak to Lucy alone, too see what happened that night if that is okay?' he lied efficiently; the others nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Joe looked at me again, his whole face now showing concern.

'It was you, that pulled Jason off me wasn't it?' I asked. He nodded.

'Yes, I heard you whisper the directions and I came straight away. You were only just awaked then, and your head was bleeding badly,' he said seriously.

'Thank you, so much,' I said with the same amount of seriousness.

'You know I would always protect you Lucy,'

'I would never doubt that you wouldn't Joe, never.' I whispered quietly, of course he heard it and took my hand. I looked at him, half smiling.

'Now, where is that complete and utter idiot, and how badly injured is he?' Joe tried to hide a grin, but failed miserably.

'He is next door, and should be coming out of his one day coma now, and look no one knew that you had comms, so how would I know if you were in trouble. So the story is he slammed your head across the wall, but you managed to punch him. Hard enough to make him stumble backwards and hit _his_ head on the wall opposite, okay?' by now I was laughing, of how serious he was, admittedly it was a serious subject but the way he said the 'plan' made him sound like a seven year old and their friend who were in serious trouble so were making up a cover story to make it seem less bad.

I nodded and agreed, just as Gracie was coming back in with the water.

'Here you go, sorry it took so long, but the water machine down the hall was broke so I had to run to the kitchen to get some water and that took aggeeess,' she said, dragging out the ages, after she said it she noticed Joe standing there looking amused and she immediately turned dark red.

'Uh, sorry Mr. Solomon. I didn't mean to... uh... I'll just go...' she mumbled before running out of the room.

It had been two days since i woke up in the infirmary, and I was let out yesterday. Luckily I only missed one day of school work, so there wasn't that much catching up to do. Not that I didn't know all of it already.

Me, Gracie, Michelle and Katie were walking to COW, when somebody grabbed my shoulder and spun me round. If it hadn't been for my still badly sprained ankle I would have kicked the person right away, but because of my ankle, I couldn't.

I was spun round to face a sorry looking Jason, whose nose was badly swollen, from where I had broken it and he had a black eye. No doubt from Joe. I didn't give him time to speak though, because I, Gracie, Michelle and Katie just turned round and continued to walk to COW,our last lesson before tea.

'Hey! Wait! I want to talk to you!' Jason shouted, this made me annoyed so I spun round again to face him.

'Well guess what dimwit; I don't want to talk to you!' I hissed at him, then turned round and continued. This time though he didn't try to stop me, but instead called out.

'It's not my fault you got hurt, you should have been a better fighter and defended yourself like I did,' I smirked.

'Really? How's the nose and the eye?' Gracie laughed and Michelle high fived me, fist pumping was for Blackthorne only. We didn't get a reply from Jason, but I knew he was there, following me all the way to COW. In the end i got so fed up I turned to him,

'You lost or something, because I'm sure the 'little boys room' is down that corridor,' I said sarcastically pointing the completely opposite direction to the one that we are going. Although I am not showing it, I don't want to be anywhere near him, encase he tries something again. Jason just narrowed his eyes at my comment.

'You're my guide remember?'

'Never said yes to that, so go find another girl to harass,' I narrowed my eyes at him 'metaphorically OR literally,' this time when I turned round, Jason didn't follow me.

**Hi, sorry this was meant to go up yesterday, but I didn't have the time because I was going out... sorry!**


	13. The Dinner

JOE POV

(DINNER)

When I walked into the Grand Hall, in the long line of teachers. I looked around the hall; usually I just look straight ahead as I have no real interest in what people are wearing to dinner. However today was different, Lucy had been awake now for three days, I haven't spoken to her at all, except when I am in teaching mode. Then today I saw her walking towards her next lesson, COW I think, when the idiot (also known as Jason) stopped and talked to her, and I have to admit, from start to end she looked pissed, _really_ pissed. So I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I only spotted her when I got to the teacher's table, everyone was watching us so I couldn't try and get her attention.

'Aliquam commodo sedere. (Thank you, please be seated,) Rachel called out in Latin, it was the rule that all student would stand when the teachers came in, and if they didn't... well they would have to face whichever teacher spotted them first. It was usually me, because I 'notice things', and I have to say, watching them get gradually more scared was amusing. Harsh? Yes, I know but they should learn to follow the rule. At Blackthorne one foot out of line, _literally,_ and it would be ten laps around the one mile running track.

Everyone took their seat, as did we and began to eat. Halfway through the meal, Rachel got up to announce something I had been dreading for a long, long time (besides Blackthorne boys coming here, of course).

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that we will be holding a ball this Friday in the Grand Hall, we will be testing you on _all_ your subjects so be ready. You will be fitted for ball gowns and dress suits (**AN sorry, is that what they're called?)** in your C&A classes, and everyone must be accompanied by someone else,' she didn't say it in Latin because announcements never where in the chosen language. At this last sentence I saw Lucy's face crumple slightly, but only I would notice because 1. I know her face well and 2. She is an excellent spy. She knew that a certain idiot won't stop pestering her until she says yes, which would probably be in a thousand years.

As soon as Rachel sat down in her seat, there was a loud chatter, and I watched as Lucy practically sprinted towards one of her old roommates, Matt. I didn't get jealous, because I knew he was like a brother to her. She was no doubt, asking if he would go with her because she didn't want the idiot to force her into letting him take her. Matt immediately nodded and she looked relieved and I felt relieved, because I know she was safe.

LUCY POV

When I heard what Mrs. Morgan said about the ball I waited till she sat down then sprinted towards Matt.

'Matt! Please, please take me to the ball with you! I REALLY don't want that perv taking me!' I didn't bother to speak in the chosen language of Latin, because this was important. In fact no one from Blackthorne really bothers with the language. Matt obviously saw the scared look in my eyes, something I don't show a lot, because I don't like to show emotions, but I couldn't care about that at the moment. What I cared about was not going with Jason. Matt nodded quickly.

'Yeah, definitely,' I breathed a sigh of relief. He knew how I felt about being around Jason now, and looked out for me like he was my brother.

'Thanks, and sorry, I know you liked Michelle, and probably wanted to ask her...' I trailed off as Jason came walking towards our table, ever since the night, the boys refuse to talk to him, they even made him move out of their room , they were that 'disgusted by what he did' as Chris likes to say.

'Evening boys, Lucy,' Jason nodded at us, the boys just ignored him but I stood up.

'What do you want?' I asked tired of him talking to me already. Jason smirked.

'I came to ask you to go to the ball with me,'

'No,' I said plainly, his smirk fell instantly and I turned to Chris and Matt, who were trying not to laugh.

'I'll see you guys later yeah?' they both nodded so I walked back to my seat and sat down again. I looked at Michelle, still not bothering to speak in Latin.

'Michelle, I am so, so sorry that I just asked matt, it's just... that I don't want...' I tried to finish my sentence but Michelle cut me off.

'No, it's okay. I get it,' Michelle smiled at me but there was hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Hey, but remember, all matt has to do is accompany me then he's all yours,' I winked at her knowingly and she grinned and nodded. She was about to reply, when Joe came up from behind us.

'Paenitet perturbare tua farinam, dominarum et iudices, sed ego sum hic dicere quod erit a pop Quiz nocte ad novem, videns ut ultimum obtinuit ... disiecerun,'

('Sorry to disrupt your meal, ladies and gentlemen, but I am here to say that there will be a pop quiz tonight at nine, seeing as the last one got... disrupted in Latin) Joe looked at me,

'Experiri et operaretur sensibiliter, ut te agere sicut togatos,'

(_Try_ and dress sensibly, as you will be acting like civilians,' in Latin)

At that he walked away, I looked back at my roommates only to see an evil look on Gracie's face. That can't be good.

'Let's go get ourselves an outfit' she whispered menacingly. Now, I have been put up against knifes, guns, bombs, kicks, punches, you name it, but NOTHING, I repeat NOTHING was a scary as the evil glint in Gracie's eye. Lord, help us all.

**Sorry it's shorter than normal, but not sure what to happen in the story... **


	14. The Ball

LUCY POV

It is now 6:55pm, and it is the night of the ball. I am standing in the bathroom listening to my friends shouting at me to come out. I was wearing a red one strap dress that flowed down to my ankles. The strap was lined with sequins that followed down onto the dress and across, below the chest. The dress was a tight fitting but was loose at my ankles. It was in one word, stunning. Shame that the wearer was not as beautiful.

After many shouts from my friends, I eventually came out, only to be greeted by gasps.

'What? I look horrible in it don't I?' I said quickly, immediately doubting myself. A flaw that Joe always tried to knock out of my head, but always failed.

'No Lucy, you look gorgeous,' Katie said still looking at me. I looked up from my dress.

'You think?' they all nodded, I smiled.

'Thank you so much, it means a lot to me, but what about you guys! You all look stunning!'

'Well of course! I picked out their outfits! Now Lucy sit I need to do your makeup,' Gracie said in her demanding voice, but I shook my head.

'No, let me do my hair and makeup,' I said before she could come at me with a hairbrush.

We were all standing at the main entrance to the hall, everyone looked wonderful. I looked around and took in everyone. I never noticed how _uniform_ our uniform makes us look. Girls of every shape, size and colour wore shimmering saris and elegant gowns. For the first time ever in my time here, I am proud to be a Gallagher girl. At the top of the stairs, I could see Cammie Morgan, do exactly the same as I was doing. She caught me looking and smiled at me, I smiled back. I had gotten to know her over the past few weeks, even though she was a year below me. She knew what it was like to have lost a father. I was about to go up to her and say she looked lovely, but Zach, a familiar Blackthorne boy, already had her attention.

'Wow, not bad my Blackthorne buddy. Not bad at all,' I smiled and turned to Matt. He was wearing and tux and it suited him, not that I have feelings for him, it was the truth.

'Same to you, my friend, same to you,' we always speak strangely to each other like that, it was just our thing. Matt held out his arm.

'May I take your hand,'

'You may,' I linked my arm with his and we walked into the Grand Hall. I have to say, it looked amazing. The tables and benches had gone, and were replaced by small tables around the side of the room, covered with Orchids and Lilies and roses. A string quartet played Beethoven. Waiters carried trays of food almost too beautiful to eat. The whole room was nothing like the Grand Hall, but instead looked perfect and elegant, and I knew straight away tonight would be fun.

I was talking with Matt when Joe came up behind us. He couldn't see me because I was at the back of the group he was talking to.

'Hello ladies and gentlemen. You all look very nice but I am afraid aren't quite finished getting ready,'

I am _very_ glad that Joe is a fully trained operative, because that is _not _ something to say to a group of girls that have recently waxed, gelled, plucked, sprayed and mascaraed. Then not be worried about your physical health.

'I'm afraid we didn't mention that this is a _masquerade_ ball,' that's when all the juniors started to panic.

'But we haven't got masks.. Or disguises...' a junior called out. I rolled my eyes.

'Ten points for captain obvious over there!' I said sarcastically, most of the Blackthorne boys and the seniors laughed. Joe didn't even look up to see who said that, he knew it was me.

'Thank you Ms. LaFleur, and these are your disguises Ms. Bauer,' he said holding up some files. Covers. I thought as I pulled mine from the pile and looked at it.

So now I am not Lucy LaFleur, moderately new Gallagher Girl. I am Emma Dule, world famous con- artist, wanting 'revenge' on Samuel Frosby. (AKA Joseph Solomon) Hmm, I wonder who made these covers... I had to get his credit card and his watch without him noticing.

About forty minutes had passed and the quartet was playing Bach. I still need to complete my 'mission' you might say, and I thought now was the best time. I looked around the hall for Joe and spotted him easily, he was standing by the drinks table drinking a glass of 'Champagne', scanning the hall. He was wearing a Tux and _boy did he look good. _I strolled over to him.

'Good evening,' I said politely, as Madam Dabney was lurking. Joe turned around and nearly choked on his drink when he saw me, he covered it up quickly of course.

'Good evening,' he just managed to choke out, I held out my hand.

'I'm Emma Dule, I don't think we have met before,' Joe, who had now regained his 'cool', as all Blackthorne students like to say, smiled and took my hand and shook it.

'No, I don't believe we have, may I say Ms. Dule, you look lovely tonight,'

'Thank you, I don't suppose you would like to dance, I did have a partner but he seems to have disappeared,' playing the sympathy card there Lucy.

'Of course,' Joe took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, as soon as we started to sway, I started looking for his card.

'So, what does a girl like you do for fun, Ms. Dule?' I smiled,

'I'm sorry, i don't believe I caught your name?' I said politely, avoiding the question.

'Samuel Frosby, at your service,' I laughed softly, just then I found the shape of his car in his pocket, the song was slowly ending, so I had to get it quickly. No worries, I had been under worse pressure.

'So, you never answered my question, what do you like do around your spare time?' I was about to respond, but just at that moment I had gotten hold of his card and slowly slipped it out of his pocket. I then realised that I hadn't answered his question and he was waiting.

'Oh, you know,' he spun me, I could feel almost all of the juniors staring at me, 'avoiding strange men that pester me about what i do in my spare time, what about you?' Joe, sorry 'Samuel', laughed and spun us round.

'I just love to find beautiful girls to pester, especially when they hate it,' and at the end of that he dipped me and slowly brought me back up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie run out of the hall. The dance had just ended so I stepped away and smiled at Joe, still holding his hands.

'Thank you for a lovely dance, now, I must find my original partner, before he does anything crazy,' Joe nodded and we both walked off in different directions, but not before I slipped his watch from his wrist. Joe didn't notice though, so went to ask more covert questions to younger students. I went to look for Cammie.

I slipped out the hall, before anyone could notice and was about to make my way upstairs when I heard Ms. Buckingham's voice cut out through the silence of the empty corridor.

'No exceptions Ms. Morgan,' bingo, now I can see what's wrong. I knew instantly where Cammie was heading, because I heard her footsteps. She wouldn't hear mine because I made sure mine were silent. I was about to round the corner to speak to Cammie when yet again, I heard a voice. Well, two actually, one a clear and crisp one that belonged to Zach, and another which clearly didn't belong to anyone attending this school.

'Come quietly, and we won't harm you, or the pretty girl round the corner,' an icy voice whispered in my ear. I didn't turn round though.

'Okay but tell me one thing, when you say 'we' do you mean, you and three others, or you and three others at the van waiting for you,' but I already knew the answer so I didn't let him finish. I spun round and kicked the 'attacker' you might call him, in the head. He was knocked out cold. I dragged him towards the kitchen, where, for some reason, I know there is a garbage chute that leads outside the Mansion.

Without getting seen or caught i dropped him down the chute, and ran back to the hall. As soon as I got in the hall a piercing siren stopped the music.

'CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK,' crap, that would be my garbage chute buddy. I only knocked him out long enough to get him out of the Mansion.

Soon enough the whole hall was in lock down and everyone was going crazy. I just found Matt and Chris, and we all found a table and sat down at it, slowly watching as the Gallagher Girls go into a state of panic. At Blackthorne we had these quite often, so it had become part of our routine. However at Gallagher, that clearly wasn't the case.

I was about to say how crazy everyone looked, when two hands grabbed me from behind. This time though I knew who it was, and I was ready.

I swiftly placed a kick in Jason's gut and another one to his face. I then swiped my feet under his feet so he was knocked to the ground. Grabbing both his hands and flipped him on his back, and, using a piece of ribbon that Chris had thrown to me, that was formerly wrapped around the flower vase. I tied his hands and feet together so that he couldn't get up.

Me, Chris and Matt all ran out of the hall to see what the commotion was at the Grand stairs. I pushed through the crowds to see Cammie standing in the middle of the crowd, looking like a deer in headlights. The first thing I noticed was that Zach was missing.

'Ms. Morgan, exactly _where_ have you been? There is an exam taking place, Ms. Morgan- not to mention level four security infraction. Now _why_ weren't you in the Grand hall with your classmates?' she looked so frightened, so I stepped forward.

'Wait! Cammie, where's Zach? I saw him leave the Grand Hall,' she looked so thankful that I had said something about Zach, because she knew that no one would believe her if she said that. They would of just thought that she was just lying to get out of trouble.

'He followed me, I needed to leave for... reasons,' and every girl in the room understood that it was a girl problem.

'When the code black sounded, we started to head back to the Grand hall, but then he just disappeared,'

Everyone started to talk at once, but the noise immediately stopped when a voice rang clear and loud through the hall.

'Cameron!,' we all looked up to see Mrs. Morgan standing at the top of the stair case, looking down on Cammie, 'my office, now!'

Once Cammie had left, everyone started to walk back to their rooms, not that they would sleep of course. The amount of rumours that will be going round tomorrow will untrue. Me? No I followed Cammie, out of sight of course, and waited till Joe came out. He looked concerned, so I thought I better check to see if he was okay.

After 36 minutes Joe came out by himself, his bow tie now undone and hanging around his neck. I knew the party was definitely over. He looked so down I decided to cheer him up, I followed him to his room and then knocked on his door, when he opened the door he look surprised.

'Hey,' I said softly, ' You look pretty down, so I am here to cheer you up, anything I can do?' Joe grinned.

'Well, there is one thing...' and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy. but it is a long chapter to make up for it! 


	15. The Graduation

**Hi! I'm really sorry I have been updating less, recently but I lost my charger and my battery ran out so I had to find that first... and I have exams coming up, so I have been revising I also have a music exam too, so I have been quite busy. Sorry!**

'You're right, that did cheer me up,'

I smiled and turned over to face him, both our legs were tangled in the sheets and the air was mixed with the smell of sweat.

I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

'So, what did Cammie say?' I said, although it was slightly muffled against his chest.

'She just kept repeating that she didn't do anything, she looked so panicked me and Rachel decided to believe her. All of her emotions were showing, it was like she had completely forgotten all of what I taught her,' Joe said, whilst resting his chin on my head, I laughed gently.

'Wouldn't you be frightened if you thought you were the reason of the Code Black when you were meant to be taking an exam?'

'I seem to remember I was,' Joe said in an amused tone. I lifted my head to look at him.

'Dear, I think everyone has been the reason for the Code Black at Blackthorne sometime at their time there,' I said, with all seriousness but Joe just laughed.

'You looked stunning tonight Lucy, not that you never don't look stunning but tonight you really did look beautiful,'

'You really think? I thought that I looked just average like alwa,' i was cut off by Joe pressing his lips against mine, I immediately responded so he deepened the kiss. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. He parted his lips from mine and looked into my eyes.

'I don't just think, I know for sure that you are beautiful, so don't ever doubt yourself,' I just nodded, too shocked to say anything, Joe never brings out his soft side.

'Good, now then, where was I?' Joe said in a cheesy voice, just like those people in the movies you see, and leaned down to kiss me again. O f course, it would go a bit further than a kiss...

(Three weeks later)

Graduation day for us seniors! I don't normally get excited about these things, but come on, Graduation!

Me, Michelle, Katie and Gracie were currently getting ready, when a knock came at the door. I went to go see who it is. I was greeted by Chris and Matt, Chris looking excited and Matt with the goofiest grin on I have ever seen.

'GRADUATION!' Matt shouted, I laughed, and he was always this crazy. This year the faculty had decided that seeing that the Blackthorne boys are here, they might as well graduate here.

'YEAH BOY!' I shouted back and hugged him, not in an 'I-have-feelings-for-you' way, just a friend hug. I stepped back and pointed behind me.

'The girls are just there, go on, I know you want to talk to them,' I joked and Matt practically leaped across the room to Michelle and Chris walked casually over to Katie. I went to over to Gracie.

'You excited?' I asked her, we were currently standing and the side of the room watching the others talk.

'Yeah, and nervous,' Gracie said quietly.

'Don't be, you just have to walk up and collect something then walk off again, think about it as if it is your first mission,' Gracie turned to me.

'You've graduated before?' she asked in a confused. I shook my head.

'No, but I have done missions before,'

'Ah, of course, with the lovely Mr. Joe Solomon,' I grinned.

'Sure have,'

'Speaking of which, is that were you disappeared to after the Ball?' I tried to look sheepish.

'Maaayyyybe...' Gracie laughed.

'Oh my gosh tell me all!' I raised an eyebrow at her.

'You may not want to know all,' I whispered. Gracie's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

'Cheeky!' she whispered back. I just shrugged.

'I got style, but listen the boys don't know so don't say anything, yeah?'

'Yeah totally, my lips are sealed,'

'Cheers,' I turned to the others, 'Come on you love birds,' at this Gracie snorted.

'A bit rich don't we think?' She murmured only loud enough so I could hear. I pretended to not hear and carry on.

'Lets, get a move on I don't want the all the good seats to be taken,'

We all headed out the door and I flicked Gracie and grinned at her.

'Watch it, I might do worse!' Gracie laughed and we ran to catch up with the others.

'Congratulations, Lucy LaFleur! Please come up,' a massive cheer went up from all the Blackthorne Boys and their teachers. I went up to go shake hands with the Director, Mrs. Morgan and the Gallagher Faculty.

'Thank you sir,' I said to the director, who just smiled and nodded.

'I hope to see on the top missions Agent LaFleur,' I grinned.

'Would never say no!' I joked then went moved to Mrs. Morgan.

'Thank you for having me this term,' I said politely.

'Not at all, you have been a... interesting student,' I shrugged.

'I get that a lot,' she chuckled and I moved on to the teachers. After a lot of 'you were a pleasure to teach' and 'shame you were only here for a semester' I reached Joe. Who looked so proud.

'Not bad Ms. LaFleur, not bad at all,' he said in his teacher mode whilst shaking my hand. Seeing as the whole school was watching I thought now would be the best time to hand his card and watch back. I pulled them out of my pocket and turned to the rest of the school.

'I think you will all remember the Ball, and if you don't then... what hope do you have? I joked, a few laughs were heard.

'At the Ball, we were given covers. Mine was to get 'revenge' on a man named Samuel Frosby, also known as Mr. Solomon,' I held them up and all of Blackthorne laughed. I turned to Joe, who looked surprised.

'Well, Mr. Solomon, I don't know whether you should be proud or shocked, that you got beaten by your own student,' I smiled and gave them back to him, then walked off the stage laughing. I didn't do all of that in spite, in case you're wondering. I just thought I better give them back. In case, he... wanted to tell the time or something...

When I got back to my seat, I winked at Joe. He was still in his shocked mode, but came out of it seeing as the next girl was going up to shake hands.

After what seemed like forever, all of the Blackthorne and Gallagher seniors had graduated and we were all on our way up to pack. I was chatting with Beth and a few other girls from my year when I heard somebody shout my name.

'Ms. LaFleur, may I speak to you for a moment?' I turned to face the Director and Joe, who had an almost... giddy look on his face.

'Of course,' I said politely, because once again, Madam Dabney was lurking and taking photos with her brooch. I turned to Beth.

'I'll catch up with you guys later,' they nodded and walked off.

'How can I help you?' The director looked at Joe then at me.

'Well, I'm sorry to deprive you of your summer holiday, but we have a mission for you and Agent Solomon here,' ah, that's why Joe looked giddy. I grinned, I loved missions.

'Of course, what is it?' I asked in a formal tone, on the contrast to what I was actually feeling.

'Come to my office on Tuesday morning at nine O'clock and don't be late, I will tell you both about it then,' I nodded and the director walked off murmuring something along the lines of wanting to speak to Rachel.

I laughed when I saw Joe's face, a massive goofy grin lit up his whole face.

'Looks like I'm stuck with you for the rest of the summer, shame I was hoping to get away,' Joe pretend pouted.

'Aw, but hey thanks for my watch and credit card, I was wondering where they had got to, I thought they had been stolen as Joseph Solomon DOESN'T lose things,'

'Welll...' I started.

'Oh come on! What have I lost!' he moaned.

'Keys, books, coat, _the mission dog_,' I started to tick them off with my fingers.

'Okay, fair enough, but the mission dog? No. It wasn't my fault a bird flew into my face,' I laughed.

'Right I'm going to leave now, this mission is getting to your head, and besides i think Mr. Smith wants to talk to you,' I pointed at Mr. Smith who was coming our way.

'Alright, I'll see you later,'

'Bye,'

JOE POV

I turned round and nodded at James.

'Good afternoon Mr. Smith,' James rolled his eyes.

'Oh drop the formality Joe,'

I laughed, 'Okay, sorry, but what can I do for you?' James shrugged.

'Nothing really, just came to see how you are, because you know, you are obviously head over heels in love with that girl,' I felt my cheeks go a slight shade of red. James was the only teacher in the school that knew about me and Lucy. And, seeing that he was an old Blackthorne mate, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. I looked round to watch Lucy laugh and chat with some girls from her year.

'You're right there, James. You're right there,' I said almost to myself. 'But am I _that_ obvious?'

'I'm afraid so, but don't worry you can't get in trouble now seeing as she doesn't go to this school anymore,'

It helps that we are excellent spies because otherwise anyone could that hear what we were saying would get a bit suspicious, but because we were good at what we do, no one would be able to understand or lip read what we were saying, they would just think we were two men standing in the Manicured Lawns of The Gallagher Academy having a nice chat, one hand in our pocket, the other hand holding a drink. (**sorry about the strange amount of detail, but I wanted you to get the whole picture, by it being like one of those posh garden parties in the movies, where they stand under the trees in the shade and there is a light music in the background...) **

So, I hear you are going on a mission this summer, with a certain someone?' James grinned at me, I just looked at him accusingly.

'Shush,' but he carried on, in a teasing voice.

'Oh, imagine the _fun_ you will have! And not the type where you play in the garden fun the _other_ kind of fun!'

'Again, shush,'

'And then when you have completed your mission, you can give her a 'little present', to celebrate!'

'Don't make me say it for a third time,'

'Oh, just think, you'll be the happiest man on earth, as you have the girl to _satisfy your needs,'_ It was funny, until he started to go camp.

'Right, I'm going to walk away now, because you're creeping me out,' James laughed and waved me off.

I gladly took his offer an strolled over to the direction of Rachel, who was chatting with Professor Buckingham. Rachel saw me, and smiled at me.

'Good afternoon, Joe. Glad you got your card and watch back?' I smiled sheepishly, Rachel was an excellent head teacher, but she was also an excellent teaser.

'Oh haha, and yes, I suppose I am,' I turned to Mrs. Buckingham, 'good afternoon Patricia, how are you?'

'Oh fine, just watching James tease you over there, what was that about?'

'Just my graduation from Blackthorne,' I shrugged the question off with an easy lie. Rachel however didn't want the story to end there. She raised an eyebrow.

'Care to explain, and with fear of having to take a trip down memory lane, I might, in the nicest way possible, leave you two to your stories, sound good?' I didn't wait for a reply, I had been down their memory lane once, let me tell you, snore factor- 100. 'Excellent, lovely speaking with you,'

As I walked off I heard them laugh behind me, I decided to walk for a while round the Gardens, just get some time to myself. When you work in an all girls boarding school, you don't get time to have a quiet moment, oh god, I sound like an old man.

When I reached the woods, I heard voices, putting myself into spy mode I moved closer to the voices. Soon enough I got close enough to hear them clearly.

'Right, here is how it goes, I go in first and take out the people around her, then you go in and grab her okay?' the first voice said, it was a gruff voice. That I didn't recognise as anyone working at Gallagher.

Yes, what's the girls name again,' please, please don't be...

'Lucy LaFleur,'

Damn.

**Review!**


	16. The Attack

JOE POV

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. I think you get the point.

As soon as I heard the two men, I ran back to where Lucy was standing. Catching her eye, I gave her a signal that we made up when on a mission meaning, 'danger, get ready.' She nodded and casually walked towards me. Calmly she asked in a formal student to teacher tone.

'What is the matter sir?' Right now I would usually speak in code, but there was too little time to do so.

'Men in the woods, preparing attack, to get you,' she nodded. Her face showing no emotions of fear or anything.

'How many men, and how will they attack?' the two most vital things at times like this, 'how many and how?'

'About five by the sounds of it and plan to circle your friends then grab you, we need to inform the Director,' I said quickly, not wanting to waste time that could be vital. Without saying anything Lucy walked over to the Director. I followed close behind.

'How many and how will they attack,' the Director asked. Like I said, vital information.

Lucy recalled the details and the Director went to inform Rachel. I turned to Lucy.

'Lucy, you need to get out of here straight away, don't stop till you get safely out of the scho,' I was cut off by a piercing scream, by a girl that was taken by surprise. We both turned to see Sarah, a senior on the research track, held with a knife at her neck. The whole Garden was silent, even the music had stopped playing. The attacker, after realizing he had everyone's attention, spoke up.

'Alright, we aren't planning on hurting anyone here,' I recognised the voice as the gruff man in the woods.

Michael, a strong Blackthorne boy, stepped forward.

'It's a bit late for that isn't it? Now what do you want?' He said in an almost growl, that would scare quite a lot of people, but the attacker didn't seem nervous at all, he just smiled a lob sided smile.

'We want little Ms. LaFleur, now if she is willing to come, then we will leave, but if not,' I could see him press the blade a bit deeper, 'well, there might be some bloodshed on these lovely lawns,'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy looked pained, she hated people getting hurt because of her. Just like her father. She stepped forward.

'Let her go, and I will come, but if you _dare_ cause a single injury that doesn't involve me,' her eyes were like bullets, and at this point the attacker was obviously slightly nervous, because his lob sided smile had gone, 'then I will make sure you and your little men will _never_ be able to walk and talk again,' the attacker smirked.

'You got yourself a deal,'

Lucy took a sigh and stepped forward, but I grabbed her arm.

'Don't do it okay? Please don't give in,' I pleaded with her. However she just pulled her arm away and looked up into my face.

'Never mind about me,' she said quietly with a wink. To anyone else this would seem almost normal, but to us, it was code for 'I have a plan.' So i stepped back and let her go forward.

Please Lucy. Let it be a good plan.

LUCY POV

'Never mind about me,' I said quietly and Joe got the message straight away. He stepped back I turned back towards the attacker. Who still had hold of Sarah.

'Let her go,' he didn't move.

'Are you deaf? _Let her go!_' I said with gritted teeth, this time he pulled his knife back and shoved Sarah towards me, I caught her easily.

'Are you alright?' she didn't say anything but nodded so I let her go and she ran to her friends. I carried on. I was now less than a meter away from the man.

'Lucy! Stop! Are you mental!' I turned to see a panicked looking Matt. I smiled, then started to laugh and didn't stop.

'Yes, I suppose I am but then again if I wasn't this would never work,' I spun round quickly and slammed my foot into the man's face. It took him by surprise, so I used this as an advantage. I quickly placed a punch in the man's stomach and knocked his feet out, so he started to fall. When he was falling I put another kick in the man's head and he was out cold. Everyone gasped but then started to laugh. Someone even cheered.

'No! Stop, there are more so get ready,' as soon as I shouted that more came round the corner.

'Alright ladies and Gentlemen, everyone here is now part of the CIA so start living your role up, this is no longer a test, this is the real thing, show us what you are made of,' the Director called out and I could see everyone getting ready literally rising to the challenge.

It's time to show these idiots what Gallagher and Blackthorne are made of.

So we let hell lose on these attackers.

**The next chapter will be the 'battle'. I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry it is shorter than normal, but I want to put the real fighting in just one chapter. Review!**


	17. The Fight

Four attackers ran towards me, on an attempt to grab me. Me and Joe ran forward, when we were close enough Joe grabbed my hand and with his help I flipped onto the first two. Knocking them both out. To my left, I already saw Joe taking the other two down easily.

This didn't stop the other attackers, and this time seven of them ran forward. Matt and Chris straight away ran towards my side taking them down without any struggle. This is too easy, they have planned something. I was about to say my thoughts to Joe when a loud bang went off. Everyone froze. I looked around. Why was everyone looking at me? I looked down to see blood pouring out of my leg, oh that's why.

Now, most people when they are shot, black out. But I don't. Instead, I get angry, and not the 'you took my last chip' angry the blinding anger that makes you want to hurt anyone that would do something like shooting you in the leg. When I get this angry, I just bloke everything out, including my injury and aim to get 'revenge' you might call it on whoever shot you.

Soon enough everything was a blur. I sprinted forward to the first attacker that came towards me. I slammed my foot into his chest and he was sent flying back. Another person grabbed me from behind and tried to put me in a headlock. I spun my leg round, placing a powerful kick right on the side of his temple. The man crumpled to the floor. The fact that he was no longer a problem, I cared about. If he was dead or not... well I don't care.

After seeing what I could do, the attackers got wise and came in groups. Every time, however, they came I kicked them or punched them until every single one of them was on the floor not moving.

I looked up to see all the Gallagher girls looking at me with a scared look on their faces, the Blackthorne boys even though they knew that I would go into that state of mind, still look shocked. Almost all of the adults though who had heard of me, or my codename, just stood there emotionless. Me, I just stared back at them, not tired at all, I was still in my state but I knew that they didn't do that. I was waiting for the twisted voice to jeer at me. I didn't have to wait long.

'For once, I am impressed by a Gallagher girl, except me, of course,' the voice sneered out against the silence.

I narrowed my eyes and turned round. The woman with the hair like fire laughed.

'What? No snarky comment? Or is silence the new sarcasm?' she taunted whilst cocking her head.

'You shot me didn't me?' I said icily. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, then she covered it with her hand.

'Oops, my hand must have slipped,' her mouth turned into a sickly smile. 'Just like it did in Monaco,'

I snarled and jumped at her. We collided and toppled to the ground. Rolling so I was on top I didn't hesitate to punch her.

'You,' Punch 'are,' punch 'a' punch 'sick,' punch 'twisted,' punch 'BITCH!' This time I didn't punch her I grabbed her and slammed my head onto her, now very bloody face, with full force. I was so angry I didn't feel any pain. When I pulled my head, I felt something warm trickling down my head. I looked at Catherine and saw her out cold, but not dead. I think.

I didn't get time to check though because I was yanked off her by strong arms. I struggled to get free, but now the pain of my leg was kicking in and I was growing tired. I heard Joe's soft voice ring in my ear.

'Shh Lucy, just relax,' I sagged into his arms. Seconds later I was crying.

'She did it! She shot my dad! SHE'S the reason I don't have a father!' Joe didn't say anything, but just held me tighter.

'All of these years, I thought it was me! I thought that if I hadn't been so... so _stupid_ and, instead of running, I tried to save my dad then he would be here! But instead it was her!'

'I know. I know. Lucy, don't worry. Just relax and we will get your leg sorted.'

He gently picked me up. Normally, if I was injured, I wouldn't let anyone pick me up, I thought it showed weakness. I would convince them to let me walk to the nurse by myself. But today, I let Joe carry me, like I would break any minute, and to be honest, I liked that feeling for once.

My roommates and my friends ran towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone staring at me, shocked at what I had just done. Looking around I saw the destruction I had caused, bodies lay everywhere, dead or just knocked out. I also saw some people carrying Catherine away. I looked up at Joe and gripped his shirt.

'Is she... is she dead?' I whispered. Joe looked down at me.

'No, just holding on, you gave some good punches though,' he whispered gently whilst smiling. I didn't return the smile though.

'Is... Is anyone else dead?' He shook his head. Good, I thought, I hated this side of me, but it wasn't something I could control.

'No, most just knocked out and, at worse, in a coma,' I breathed a sigh of relief. All of a sudden I felt really woozy. I closed my eyes. Joe must have noticed, because he started to shake me.

'Hey, don't fall asleep, not just yet,' I didn't hear the rest because I had fallen asleep.

MICHELLE POV

Holy shit. That girl can fight. Like, wow.

Me, Gracie, Katie and Mr. Solomon are currently sitting outside the operating room, waiting for Lucy to come out of surgery. Mr. Solomon looks so worried. Gracie and Katie had been crying. However, I had just sat silently for the past hour not moving at all.

'We came as fast as we could, is she okay?' A voice shouted, I looked up to see a terrified looking Cammie, but, after noticing Mr. Solomon was there covered it up. Behind Zach was lingering.

They hadn't been there, as they were juniors, so were in lessons instead. Nobody said anything so I voiced what we were all thinking.

'We don't know,'

Cammie slumped into the empty chair, between me and Mr. Solomon. Mrs. Morgan had been sitting there, but had to leave to speak to the director.

'She was so nice to me; I just wish I could of sa'

'She's not gone,' I looked round, blinking out of my daze because Mr. Solomon had finally said something. Both Gracie and Katie had tried to speak to him, but only got nods in return. I was like that as well.

'Excuse me sir?' Cammie said in a surprised tone.

'She's not gone; you made it sound like she's gone for good, not in surgery,'

Cammie just nodded and sat back into her chair.

Please let him be right.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Okay, that's annoying.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Seriously what is that?

Opening my eyes fully, I realised what it was.

Oh. I see. Okay let's see. Un comfy bed? Check. Itchy sheets? Check. Bright lights? Check. Painful head? Definitely check.

'Ah, good you're awake. I have some questions for you,' A voice, of which I recognised as the directors called out. Not even allowed five minutes to gather my surroundings fully? Well I guess there ain't no rest for the wicked. Literally.

'Do you promise to answer truthfully?' I nodded. 'Good, now what was your main plan today Catherine?'

This may take some time.

**I thought I would do a varied amount of POV's just, because. Also sorry I haven't updated in ages, and to be honest I don't have an excuse. Well, procrastination. **

**Review!**


	18. The Mission

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Right, Gracie, Michelle or Katie whosever that damn alarm is, TURN IT OFF!' I murmured, slowly growing into a shout at the end.

I heard giggling and low chuckling, so I opened my eyes. At first everything was hazy, but my vision slowly came back to perfect. Squinting slightly because of the bright light I saw four men and four girls, all looking at me.

De Ja Vu much?

'You know, some people find it creepy when they wake up to people staring at them, but me? No I'm used to it,' I smiled; admittedly it was a weak smile, but a smile none the less. Joe gently took my hand.

'Well, you are quite a... unusual person, and, sadly, sometimes I mean in a bad way,' he teased. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Rude,' I stated plainly. He just winked at me.

'Look, this is all very touching but could we _please_ get Lucy out of here, it really does stink in here,' Gracie moaned then widened her eyes, 'not that I meant you Lucy! Just you know...' I laughed.

'No, don't worry I just thought it was Matt,'

Matt, who was currently staring out of the window, snapped out of his day dream at the sound of his name.

'What?' he said quickly as he realised we were all looking at him. We all started laughing which made him turn bright red.

Spy genius indeed...

'Will Agent LaFleur and Agent Solomon please make their way to the director's office, thank you,' an electrical voice called over the intercom at the CIA.

It had been two months since my leg injury and I was now fully back on my top form. My mission with Joe had been postponed until my leg had recovered.

I stepped up from my desk in my office and headed out towards the Director's office, which was quite close. In the CIA, you have a ranking order. The top spies are the closest to the director's office, and the rookie's are the furthest away from the director's office. If you are at the bottom, you have to work your way up. Joe and I are the youngest members in the top section of the CIA, but we don't show it. We don't brag or show off. We keep low and only get heard about from our missions.

On the way down to the director's office I passed Michelle. I grinned at her.

'What's a rookie like you doing in the top spy section eh?' I teased. She laughed.

'Oh, just, you know... receiving my first mission!' Said giddily.

'Oh! Congratulations! We will have to have cake later,' I said seriously, well cake IS a serious matter.

'Definitely,' Michelle said just as serious.

'Okay, I have to go; I don't want to be late for the big man!' I joked, using the name that everyone in the top section uses for the director. Michelle laughed and walked off and I turned down the corridor. I just got to the door when Joe came up beside me. I knocked on the door.

'Just one minute!' A voice called out from behind the door. I didn't reply but instead turned to Joe.

'Haven't seen you since... oh wait this morning,' I said jokingly. Joe laughed.

'I know! Long time know see! How are you!' he replied, playing along with it.

'Oh you know the usual. I bumped into Michelle, who just got her first mission; let's hope your training comes into action!' Joe sighed.

'Yeah, let's hope,' I grinned just as the door was opened to an urgent looking director.

'Good Morning sir,' Joe and I both said.

'Good Morning, I'm sorry nut I will have to make this quick, something urgent has just come up,'

Both Joe and I nodded. We followed the director in and sat down. Here the director took us through the mission and explained our covers. I was a French woman, who was going on holiday skiing with my 'partner' Joe. When we get to the Alps, we have to track down a German man, by the name of Benjamin Hathaway, who was transporting illegal goods through France back into Germany.

'I'm sorry this meeting had to be so short, but I am in a hurry today, here are your covers to give a bit more detail, you leave tomorrow at 6:50 AM,'

We both nodded and stood up to leave.

'Agent LaFleur?' I spun round.

'Yes sir?' Joe was stood waiting in the doorway.

'How's the leg?' The director asked, smiling.

'Good as new,' I said whilst smiling back.

**I hope you liked it, it isn't as long as usual, but I thought for now it's okay. **

**Review!**


	19. The Hotel

6:50 is _too_ early. Just _too_ early.

Boarding our plane me and Joe sat down together, luckily we didn't have anyone next to us. It was fist class, but people do exist.

I leaned on Joe's shoulder and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Joe saw this so straight away thought that it was the perfect time to keep me awake.

'So I was thinking, when we get to the hotel. We get our room then just have the rest of our day as an actual holiday, then tomorrow we track our guy down?'

'Sounds good,' I mumbled.

'I was also think-,' I cut him off.

'I was also thinking we could sleep.' Joe laughed softly.

'Alright, I'll wake you up when we land,' I smiled and hugged his arm.

'Thank you,'

JOE POV

Lucy is in every way, perfect. I am hoping she hasn't found out about what I want to do whilst we are on the mission.

Lucy fell asleep quickly, but I didn't join her, I don't like to sleep when there are people around me. Who knows, any one of them could be a secret agent. And if I wasn't here, Lucy wouldn't be sleeping; she would be on full alert.

A few hours later, the announcement that we would be landing came through the speaking. Thank god. All through the flight an air hostess had been trying to flirt with me, and it was a good thing that Lucy was asleep otherwise she would have probably thrown her off the plane. And I'm not even joking.

I gently shook Lucy awake. Who jumped up at the slightest touch. Within five seconds she was wide awake, a skill that I would so love to possess but sadly, I don't.

'Hey, no longer sleepy head, they just announced that we will be landing, you alright?' I asked softly, because she may seem wide awake, but I know that Lucy is an excellent actor. She smiled.

'Yeah, fine but what about you? You're probably going to have serious jet lag,' she said in a teacher's voice, I rolled my eyes.

'I'm Joseph Solomon,_ I_ _don't get jet lag_,' I said smirking, now it was her time to roll her eyes.

'Yes, you may be Joseph Solomon, but you are also very cocky,' she said with a smirk of her own. I pretended to look upset, making her laugh. I love her hearing her laugh, it makes me happy. (Call me cheesy, I don't care, I agree with you).

Grinning I kissed her gently on the lips.

LUCY POV

You have to love the CIA for the hotels they book you into. I mean seriously. You don't _know _hotels until the CIA books you into one. One word. _Luxury. _

Our hotel was called '_The Grand Mountain'_ or '_La Montagne du Grand'. _When you walk in, you are greeted with a massive lobby that has two staircases that wind round to meet each other at the next floor. Underneath the staircases is a fountain, and in front of that, a marble check in desk. To the right leads off into a massive dining room that has two huge windows. Giving you a view of the Alps. The whole room is richly decorated, and to the side of the windows is a big fireplace, which currently is lit to warm you up after a day skiing. To the left are two lifts to take you up to the second, third and fourth floor as the stairs only take you up to the first floor.

Joe and I stepped into the lobby, only just managing to pull our jaws from the floor. (Not literally...)

At the door a man took our luggage and asked for our names. Which we gave, he then took our luggage to our room as we checked in. The lady at the front desk smiled at us as we walked up.

'Bonjour,' she said cheerfully. Joe and I smiled and returned the greeting.

'Quel est votre nom de monsieur?' (What is your name sir) she asked Joe in French. Sticking to his cover, he replied in French.

'Pablanc, Alexander,' he said fluently.

'Ah, qui,' (ah, yes) she smiled and stood up. Picking up a card from behind the desk she made her up the grand stairs, with us following close behind. Being spies, we took everything and the first floor was just as grand as the lobby. The corridor was wide and had door on either side. Everything was either red or gold, but it wasn't overdone. The whole hotel had a _warm_ feeling about it.

Reaching room 97, the lady stopped opened the door. Stepping inside just caused our jaws to drop again. (Again, not literally...) Walking in there was a double bed on one side, and a sofa and TV on the other. At the end of the room was yet another big window leading out onto a balcony with a full view of the mountains. Although the window was beautiful, I didn't like it. It was in open view of anyone. After saying that breakfast was at 8 in the morning and dinner was at 7 the lady left us to look around, and as soon as she had gone I walked over and closed the curtains, stopping us being a clear target to anyone.

Joe came out and saw what I had done and raised an eyebrow.

'Well I'm not protesting but it's a little hasty don't you think I mean we haven't even moved our bags of the bed, or do you suggest the couch?' he said grinning. I rolled my eyes at his Blackthorne humour.

'Ha ha, I'm literally crying with laughter,' I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Oh yeah, don't act like you don't want to,' Joe taunted in a jokey way. I slapped his arm playfully.

'Ow,' Joe pouted at me and rubbed his arm.

'Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to kiss it better?' I said with raised eyebrows, he grinned like a five year old.

'Yes,' he said whilst holding his arm out for me to kiss it.

'Get real,' I said rolling my eyes. Joe laughed and wrapped his arms around me, I gladly fell into his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

'Love you,' he murmured into my hair.

'Love you too,' I murmured into his chest.

**EXAMS, EXAMS, EXAMS I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but in case you didn't catch on to the caps-lock bit, I have lots of exams which means lots of revision, but I only have a week left, then I can concentrate on my story. **

**So I hoped you like it, please tell me what you think, and also what do you think Joe's special plan is for Lucy... hmmm... I wonder...**


	20. The Morning

I woke up at 5:30 French time. Lucy was still sleeping peacefully. So I left her there, not wanting to disturb her.

Swinging my legs out from out of the covers, my bare feet came into contact with the cold, bare wood. I stood up and stretched, feeling better after a good sleep after that long flight. I moved silently to the window, were I gently opened the glass door to the balcony, Lucy wakes up at the slightest noise, so I don't want to wake her. After all, it's not often she doesn't get up at precisely 5:30, and seeing she goes to bed at about midnight, you can imagine she doesn't get the greatest night sleep.

I opened the door a crack and slipped through. A rush of cold air greeted me, but I didn't shiver. It was nice, refreshing. Quickly enough I felt the sun gently warm my face. I looked out across the view. It was beautiful; honestly, the CIA couldn't have got us a better view even if they tried.

Our room gave us full view of the mountain which, at the moment, lay peacefully in the sun. Its icy slopes soon to be covered with mad skiers and snowboarders. I myself am hoping to get a bit of snowboarding in and I know Lucy likes to ski. But, of course, the mission is _always_ first.

Below me I heard a whistling, leaning over I saw a man shovelling snow. I smiled; it reminded me of when i used to help my dad to shovel snow. We lived in the Austrian Alps, and when the snow came I couldn't wait to help my dad shovel snow first thing and then straight out on the slopes to snowboard. Even when I was only five I could snowboard better than most grown adults, my dad was a professional snowboarder, and he was an instructor...

I abruptly stopped myself from thinking about my family. Although they were good memories, they just bring along the bad ones.

Behind me I heard Lucy stir slightly, and then roll over. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. Even with that scary bed head of hers, she was truly beautiful. She opened her eyes and saw me looking at her, she smiled sleepily.

'Mornin' sleepyhead, better get up soon, big day ahead,' I whispered softly, stepping back into the room and closing the door. She nodded, and then grinned.

'I bagsie first shower!' I opened my mouth in protest, and started to run, no _sprint_ to the bathroom. But Lucy was already there and by the time I got there, I had a door slam in my face, and if it hadn't been for my expert skills I would have a broken nose by now.

'Damn!' I said in between my laughs. See, with Lucy you _have _to get first, otherwise she will be in there forever. From the other side of the door I heard Lucy laughing, so I stepped away from the door and went into the kitchen. Which I can tell you now, is the world's most kitted out kitchen i have _ever_ seen.

Making some breakfast of eggs and bacon, (I don't trust buffet meals at hotels) I sat down and pulled out my CIA issued phone. I quickly sent a message to the CIA, letting them know that we have arrived safely. Yes, I know that it sounds like I am full of myself and that I would think that they will be worrying about me, but it is protocol, to make sure that you have be involved in any accidents.

At eight, _yes eight _and she went in at _5:45_; Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go. I looked up and rolled my eyes. In the time she had been getting ready, I had read all of the mission files (all 20 of them) and memorised them (photographic memory), then had planned out a basic route to get to our 'man', you might say, of course I will run it through with Lucy to make sure agrees. The worst possible thing spies can do is not cooperate at the most important time. I had then had time to watch a bit of TV.

'About time,' I said turning off the TV and standing up.

'Well you should have taken the time to read the mission files,' she said jokingly.

'Oh _believe me_ I have,' I said whilst walking towards her. She grinned and winked at me as i pulled her into a kiss.

I stepped back and grinned.

'I am going to _finally _take a shower,' Lucy shrugged.

'Alright, but hurry up, I don't like people that take ages,' she shouted from the kitchen.

Oh Lucy.

**Okay, I have lots of exams so that's why I haven't updated, but I will try soon as they are nearly over. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	21. The Car Journey

After I had my shower (much quicker than Lucy's I would like to add) I walked out to see Lucy looking at the quick plans I had sketched out before.

'What do you think?' I asked coming up behind her. She stood up.

'I think...' she paused, pretending to think. 'That they are utterly awful... no, I'm just messing with you, and they're very good. Though I do think we should come in from the east not the south, what made you want to do that?' I looked down at the blue prints that the CIA had given us, most likely the most up to date ones. The CIA is always on top of things like that.

'Well, if the blue prints are anything to follow, with their sketching of where the guards will mainly be, there seems to be less guards on the south, compared to north, west and east,' I said simply, pointing at the map. Lucy nodded.

'Yeah, I see what you mean, okay we'll do that,' she said nodding and smiling.

'Great, so I was thinking of checking the place out today, then make a more detailed plan?' I said telling her my idea I thought up during her stupidly long shower. She nodded again.

'Sounds good, I'll get breakfast and we'll head out,' I nodded and she turned away, but I grabbed her arm and spun her into a kiss. When she pulled away she was slightly breathless.

'Remind me again, what was that for?' I shrugged.

'No reason, you're just genuinely amazing and deserved a kiss,' I said smiling.

'Well, so are you,' I smirked.

'I know that, do you really think I would be quite as successful if I wasn't amazing?' I asked cockily. She shrugged.

'Yeah, I suppose you are,' she agreed, to my surprise, but then she added, 'but I'm better!' And then she slipped out my grasp and went into the kitchen. I laughed and followed her. When I saw what she was eating I pulled a face. When she saw my face she started to laugh.

'What?' She asked laughing.

'Really? Cereal and _yoghurt?_' I asked with a light hint of reproachfulness in my voice. She looked at me like I was crazy. Yeah, she looked at _me_ like _I _was the crazy one.

'Yeah! It's so nice!' She argued and managed to sound just like a twelve year old. I leaned on the counter and smiled. This conversation, it was like we were almost..._normal_. I liked that feeling, for once.

'Well, I'm not going to judge my crazy girlfriend,' I said jokingly, and she looked at me in mock offence 'but I was thinking if you wanted, once we have completed the mission, head up the slopes?' When I said this Lucy smiled, but didn't look up from her cereal.

'I knew you were going to say that, but yeah, that, once again, sounds like a good plan,'

'Great, now hurry up, I want to get going and you are like, the slowest eater ever, seriously, I'm surprised you haven't won an award for it or something...' I said in mock disapproval whilst walking out the kitchen to get my jacket. Behind me I heard Lucy put her bowl in the dishwasher and run up to join me. She put her coat on then linked her arm with mine and looked at me.

'You can be so rude sometimes.' She said plainly. I laughed.

'Darling, it's my life ambition,'

LUCY POV

When we got down to the car, that the CIA had rented out for us, Joe said her would drive. Which I agreed to, so long as I could drive back. I didn't mind, driving back is better because you know where you are going.

Jumping in the passenger seat, I immediately turned the heating on because, let me tell you now, it is _freezing_. But to be honest, I'm not fussy with the cold, at Blackthorne they make you wait in a room, slowly dropping the temperatures to below -5 degrees Celsius, then raising it up to about 45 degrees Celsius, to make sure that you can stand all heat. I passed it; you failed if you had to be taken out, either because you started to get symptoms of hypothermia or you passed out from the heat. Or if you just couldn't stand it and begged to be let out. Not many people did that. If you did that, you're probably in the wrong business.

About 15 minutes into the car journey Joe spoke up.

'It should be around here, soon, I think they gave up directions, in that file,' he told me, pointing to a brown file on the floor. I nodded and pulled the file onto my lap and opened it. A small piece of paper fell out. I picked it up; it had what looked like to be a, sort of, address on it.

'Is this it?' I asked showing it to him, he glanced at it quickly.

'Yep, that's it. What does it say?'

'First road after the... cemetery,' I said struggling to read the writing. No joke, this is professional chicken scratch writing. I nodded. 'Huh, do you think that's where they dump unwanted bodies?' I asked teasingly. Joe looked at me sternly.

'Don't.' He said in his teacher voice. Joe hated things like that, the way these corporations treated their workers like animal, and killed them when they got bored of them. I don't like it either. Not one bit. But it's in the unwritten contract of becoming a spy, that you have to face these things. And if you don't like that, get out.

'Sorry,' I said looking out onto the road, looking for a cemetery. Quickly I saw a sign pointing towards the cemetery.

'There's the cemetery, so the turn off must be the next turning,'

'Okay, I was thinking about we park the car at the turning and walk up, that way we can have more access and if we get caught, we aren't traceable,'

'I was thinking the same idea, but please do tell me, when do _we _ever get caught?'

**Okay, exams are over. (Yay.) And I have one more week then half term. So I will update more during half term, when I am bored out of my mind! I did a longer chapter today, because I have been doing reasonably short chapters because I wanted to update quicker, but because I am just **_**so**_** nice (LIES) I have done a longer one for you today. **

**Review! **


	22. The Perimeter

'Stop' Lucy murmured, as we came closer to a massive building. All the windows had been blocked by cardboard, either to stop the remaining ones from getting smashed. Or to stop prying eyes, i.e. me and Lucy.

I stopped behind Lucy's outstretched arm, which she had put out to make sure I did stop. We silently crouched down and ran into the shrub layer that surrounded the perimeter of the warehouse. Two men passed in front of us, without batting an eyelid. This place may looked run down and ruined, but really, it was far from.

'This is the place,' I uttered under my breath, Lucy being Lucy, heard me though.

'You got that right, okay so judging by the looks of things they have a perimeter walk every five minutes and the those two passed us three minutes ago,' we were sitting here for that long? 'So I say, we wait until the next pass, and then we have four minutes from here,' she pointed down at our feet, 'to there,' she pointed at a tower about 200 meters away. I nodded.

'Okay,' I whispered. The next two minutes went by without one sound from either one of us. And as soon as the two guards were in sight, we got up out of crouch, ready to sprint.

'Ready?' I asked. She nodded.

'One the count of three,' they were passing us just now, and once again didn't notice us.

'One, two,' they wouldn't see us now, 'three!' We jumped out of the shrubs and sprinted towards the door, before anyone could see us. We did it in twenty seconds. When we reached the door, Lucy was about to kick it down when I stopped her.

'Wait!' I almost shouted, but managed to control it as a whisper. Just because those guards were out of sight, doesn't mean there are other ones.

'What?' I pointed at the top of the door, when a little plastic box was attached to the door, and on it a light was flashing.

'The door is magnetised, that's why the light is flashing. So if you just bang the door in the magnet will trigger an alarm, and get us caught,'

'So how do we disable the do-,' she stopped as her eyes found a sensor, that you scan your card in, which must disable the magnet, so you can open the door. Standard stuff really. I hunched down to look, and pried off the surface, I was left looking at a bunch of wires. I started to fiddle with them, whilst Lucy kept a look out.

'Joe, you have one minute to get that door open,' she warned in a low voice. In the distance i could hear the two guards chatting away, as if they were going for a casual stroll. Their voices though, were getting closer. Moving my fingers faster, I got the door open just before the guards reached us and we slipped in a closed the door. Not before placing the plastic surface back on the sensor, so it looked like nobody had been there. There wasn't much in the tower, just a spiral staircase, that goes up to the control area, our heading.

Moving quickly and silently we ran up the stairs, and stopped outside a metal door, which lead into the control room. Behind the door we could hear a male voice, he was either talking to a headset, or to himself. I hope it was the former. On the door there was a metal bar, which obviously slid to one side, so that the people inside the control tower could see who was outside the door. So I knocked on the door.

Lucy gave me a panicked look.

'What are you doing?' she looked at me as I was crazy. I put my finger to my lips, giving the universal sign of 'shut up'. The footsteps behind the door got louder and closer and suddenly the metal bar slid across, to reveal and ugly pair of eyes. I dodged out of the man's view along with Lucy, and just before the man closed the bar, I kicked the door with all my might, slamming it into the man's head. Knocking him out cold.

Running forward I looked at the camera screens, today all we need is surveillance and what better surveillance than their security tapes? Behind me Lucy was dragging the man out of the way and closing the door. She then took the comms unit out of the man's ear and listened in to the conversation on the other end. It was the former, thank God.

Pulling out a small USB, I inserted it into the computer and started to transfer all the videos from the past month. I spoke up over my shoulder, my eyes glued on the screen.

'Any signs of distress from the other guards?' she shook her head and whispered.

'Nobody is speaking,' I spun round at speed.

'What?' Behind me the USB started flashing, telling me it was done. I yanked it out a looked out the window, slowly; I could see more and more guards making their way to the tower. I head towards the door, but grabbed the man's card, that must have let him in here. Lucy followed me.

'Let's get out of here, and _quick_,'

'How many?' She asked, almost automatically. No traces of any fear or emotion were in her voice. Just dullness.

'About 55, 60' I shrugged.

'_About?'_

'Fine, 58, now hurry up,' I said, taking three stairs at once. Yes,_ three. _

We reached the door in no time and slammed it open, not bothering to be quiet. We ran round the back of the tower. The walk from car was about 10 minutes, five if we run.

'What do we do now?' Lucy asked. Gradually, the sound of alarms and guards running towards the tower was getting mere distinct. I could hear orders being barked in French. They were looking for the breech, we_ were _the breech.

'We run,'


	23. The Escape

'Stop,' we froze. Just round the corner of the wall we were hiding behind, there was shuffling of feet. I pushed Lucy back against the wall, using my arm, so that they wouldn't see us as whoever it was passed us by.

'Go,' I murmured. We ran at full speed, except just as we got further away from the man, Lucy ran over a massive branch, that just so thankfully snapped. The man span round, we he saw us his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand to his ear and started to shout.

'Culasse sur le côté ouest, arriver ici MAINTENANT!' (**Breech on west side, get here NOW!) **

The man looked up, and gave a sloppy grin. His false golden teeth shone through.

'What a sight,' Lucy said, in mock disbelief. The man's grin faded, but was replaced by a scowl. Behind me I heard feet running at a pace towards us.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard myself repeat the words that I had said to Cammie's class, on my first day of teaching at Gallagher. _Notice things_.

Cammie.

I had to get back for her. To protect her. The unspoken promise that I had made with Matt. Not to protect his 'girls', just Cammie. Rachel, I know will do fine at looking after herself, just a comforting hug or reassuring words every now and again. Luckily not often (I don't do hugs) just sometimes.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. About 15 men had circled us and were slowly closing in on us. But I wasn't concentrating on them. A way out, that's what I wanted. We could, take down all the men, but that was risky and raises too much awareness for our first trip here. Behind Mr. False Teeth there was a metal gate, it was tall but with enough lift we could get over it.

'Black...' I whispered. Black was Lucy's code name, because she can make herself disappear into the shadows, which are black.

'I see it,' she whispered back.

'On the count of three,' she nodded.

'One...' We took a step forward.

'Two...' And another.

'Three...' Most of the time we would shout 'three' for the fun of it, but not now, we had to keep it subtle.

We sprinted forward. Kicking down anyone that came in our way. When we were close enough, we jump forward using the fence railing as an extra boost and swung ourselves over it. The fence was higher than I had expected, so when we landed we had to roll to take the impact. Jumping straight up we carried on to sprint. We reached a dense forest which surrounded the warehouse and kept us hidden from searching eyes. But we didn't stop.

My footsteps slammed onto the uneven forest floor. I couldn't hear anything but my heart pounding in my ears. We dodged anything that came into our path. My breathing by now had become irregular, and I struggled to get it back to normal. My mind was racing, thinking about different outcomes of this event. My muscles were screaming and my lungs were burning but I didn't stop.

I can't stop.

We reached the edge of the forest and only then did I force myself to slow down to a more human pace. Lucy copied my actions; slowly we came to a stop both panting hard. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees to support myself and Lucy lent against a tree using one hand.

I gulped in as much air as I could to stop the burning feeling in my lungs, the air felt cold against my throat as I breathed in. A small, welcoming breeze blew against my face and cooled me down slightly.

After I had stopped panting I looked up, we had come out of the forest to meet a road that I recognised as the road we came on to get here.

Hopefully the car wasn't that far away.

LUCY POV

Everything around me was spinning. I slumped down onto the ground, no longer being able to support myself.

I breathed in as much air as I could to stop the spinning.

Were I was sat was so comfy. My eyes began to feel heavy and start to droop, if only I could sleep, just for a quick while. Then I would be fine.

In front of me I only just noticed Joe watching me cautiously.

'Hey Lucy! No! Now's not a good time to nap!' I frowned slightly. Why wasn't a good time to nap?

Joe was now snapping his fingers in front of me.

'Lucy! Lucy! Now wake up! I need you' but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because i had already drifted off into a welcoming sleep.

JOE POV

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Cr- I think you get the point.

Lucy falling asleep is NOT good. Certain people after pushing themselves to the absolute limit when running, and I don't just mean running that extra ten meters, I mean physically forcing yourself to keep going until you throw up, and then keep going after that, when they stop they get overwhelmed by dizziness and drowsiness. Once they fall asleep they are almost impossible to wake up. Some have been known to fall into a coma (only the extremes) then their body starts to malfunction.

By the looks of things, that is what's happening to Lucy at this very second.

(**A/N: Okay sorry about the AN just, I made that whole thing up... PLEASE DON'T go around saying that if you do too much exercise you will fall into a coma! I just needed something like that to happen for just that added drama ;D) **

I spun round and ran a hand through my (slightly) sweaty hair. I was correct about before, the road was the one we came here on, I recognised the tree patterns. (Notice things). That must mean that our hire car is somewhere around here.

Carefully I scooped up Lucy and set off at a gentle jog. I don't know if my body can handle more running, especially with extra weight. (Not that Lucy is heavy or anything...)

After ten minutes I reached the car. I carefully placed Lucy in the passenger seat, and walked round to the driver's side and got in. We were quite close to the warehouse so I had to get out of there quickly.

Once I was safely out of the warehouse's ground, I picked up speed on the road. I had to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible 1) so that no one from the warehouse would see me. 2) Because I needed to get Lucy awake as soon as possible.

And Lucy isn't a very god person to wake up on normal terms.

**Hi! Okay so, yes I did say that I would update over half term, just quickly: To 'TheChameleon.x' British and proud! (And thanks for all the reviews everyone!) Anyway, I did say that I would updates but we went to London with friends so I had literally no time! Also my friend who is a 'fellow fanfictioner' said that the story had gone a bit off track and that it was better when Lucy was at Gallagher. So I was wondering if anyone else thought that? Please tell me if you do think that! (I think criticism is good! Just... constructive criticism)**


	24. The Information

I stopped the car outside of the hotel and looked over at Lucy. _Always got to be difficult now, don't we?_ I thought to myself. But my main thought was how I was going to get her back to our room without anyone noticing.

I had parked in the main car park, outside the front doors of the hotel. This was too on show, people we slowly streaming in and out of the hotel. Coming down from the slopes, coming back from sightseeing, going out for a drink after a day on the slopes. All in all it was too busy to slip Lucy in.

I decided to check round the back to see if there were any back entrances. Pulling the car out of the parking space (leaving little miss sleeping beauty in the car whilst I went and checked would be too risky) and slowly headed round the back. Our room was round the back, that's why we had such a good view of the mountains. Our room also had a balcony which had a fire escape on it. That would be my way in, I just had to avoid cameras, chefs getting some air round the back. And anyone in general.

I parked the car again and carefully slid Lucy out of the car. I decided the only way to get her up the steps, which was more like a ladder, was to do a fireman's lift. So I slung Lucy over my shoulder, she didn't weigh much, as she liked to keep fit.

I was about to start climbing up the ladder when I heard voices heading in my direction. Looking around quickly I saw a small gap between the hotel and another small room. I dived in between it was made sure me a Lucy were out of sight.

I turned round to see who was coming; it was two men, one dressed in, what looked like, an expensive suit, the other all in blue. I was about to shrug it off when I noticed one of them looked extremely familiar. I squinted to see if I could get a closer look, then I smirked. It was Benjamin Hathaway, the man who we are meant to track down and arrest. I started to listen in to their conversation.

'Two intruders? What were their names?' My eyes widened slightly when I realised they were talking about us. Beside me Lucy started to move. She opened her eyes slowly and if I hadn't clamped my hand over her mouth she probably would have shouted at me for the position we were in, let's just say it was a smaller gap than I expected...

'Not now dear,' I whispered sharply and jerked my head in Benjamin's direction. Her eyes, like mine, widened as she recognised him. Behind me the man all in blue shook his head.

'We're not sure, though one of them, the male, referred to the female as 'Black', but boy was that female looking mighty fine...' he said, the last part he said quieter, almost to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, Lucy, who had moved her head away from my hand, smirked.

'Jealous?' She whispered. I looked at her.

'What if I am?' I quipped; she looked surprised that I hadn't tried to deny it. A small smile played on her lips.

'Good, means that you would fight for me,' I rolled my eyes at her cheesiness, but shrugged.

'What made you think I wouldn't?' She didn't say anything but instead smiled at me, then turned back to listen in to what Benjamin and Mr. Blue were saying. Benjamin must have told the man off for getting sidetracked, because MR. Blue was looking slightly scared. Good.

'Find out who they are by tomorrow, otherwise say bye-bye to your job,' Harsh.

The man nodded and scuttled away, like a scared little five year old boy. Benjamin shook his head and mumbled something about all his men being dumb idiots, then went inside the building that wall we were currently wedged against belonged to. Lucy and I both looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing. If he was stationed at the hotel, then that can mean good and bad things. Good, because we might be able to have more access to his files. Bad, because it means Benjamin has a better chance of finding us.

And I thought this mission was going to be easier than the others. I thought wrong.

Eventually we got back into the hotel room. It took us a while though. We were just going to go through the front entrance, not that Lucy was awake. But Mr. Blue was in the lobby talking to some men, so we couldn't risk getting noticed, and then, when we came back round the back to go up the fire escape, three chefs we sitting on the steps that led up to the kitchen, having a cigarette.

It is now 11pm and I'm sitting on the sofa with a conked out Lucy beside me. We decided that neither of us wanted to watch the surveillance tapes, but instead just relax and rest our (very) stiff legs.

I can't help but think how sloppy Lucy and I were today. We didn't think about the outcome of gathering the tapes, we just went in and did it. There was a minimal amount of planning before hand, and when we were running, we didn't think about what direction we were going in, or whether or not it was going to reach the car. For all we knew we could have just came out of the woods on completely the wrong side, and then, because of Lucy slipping out of conciseness, I would have had to carry all the way round the woods to get back to the car. And I didn't know the guard parole for _around_ the woods, I just knew the parole for around the warehouse. We didn't look out for cameras at any point whilst we were there.

We were sloppy.

We were lucky.

We can't let it happen again.

**Hi! Okay, so I am slowly getting writers block, I only have small ideas, and it takes ages to think of them, so I might take longer to update. Just letting you know in advance. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	25. AN

**Okay... hello?**

**First, I am soo sorry that I haven't been on in like... three months. I know, it's awful. But I did warn you that I probably wouldn't update for ages. But I didn't think it would be this long. **

**Anyway, I am here to say that soon, probably three or four days, I'm taking this story off because I don't like it. Well, I more hate it, it started off... okay but then went all strange when they went on the mission and I wish I hadn't done that but I have massive writer's block of how to get them back to school. So that's why I'm taking it off Fanfiction. **

**But because, I hate it when people don't update in ages and then just give an author's note instead, I am uploading one last chapter straight after this. Because I think I would be a bit hypocritical to say I hate when people do that and then do exactly that. **

**Soo... sorry if you liked it but I just don't where to take it, but I am keeping my other story on and (hopefully) updating more. **

**Bye!**

**Sarcasticgirl20 **


	26. The Last One

I woke up this morning or the sofa, slumped halfway up the side. Groggily I turned over to be hit by blinding (well blinding to me) light. My internal clock, told me it was 10:30, but it more told me to '_get the hell up_'. Yeah, thanks brain.

I rolled myself off the sofa and stumbled into the kitchen, only then did I really wake up and notice that Joe was missing. Frowning I walked into the bedroom only to find that empty, my hungry stomach now forgotten, I quickly got changed. Walking past the sofa again I noticed a small note on the coffee table. Picking it up, I instantly recognised it as Joe's writing.

_Gone to take care of Benjamin, will be back later. Don't worry._

My frown deepened. That's all I get? This mission is meant to be a joint mission and here he is leaving me so he can do it. _And _he knows I'm touchy about working together and not leaving one or the other out.

I sighed angrily and grabbed my coat. I left the hotel room, slamming the door behind me.

It's not Benjamin Joe should not be worried about, it's me.

**JOE POV**

Lucy will hate me.

No question.

But I know that I this mission had to be done, without anymore slip ups and with Lucy, I am just worrying about her.

Sighing I shook my head. I couldn't think about her right now, I just needed to focus.

I am currently sliding along the wall of Benjamin's little office building by the hotel. Getting ready to give him a 'visit'.

Inching closer, I heard voices coming from behind me, I froze and slid into the shadows, just as they were passing me I Kicked my foot out, to connect with a head, the man fell down. Without giving the others time to think I slammed my fist into one of the guys stomach, causing him to double over, as he did I brought my knee up to his face which flung his head back, knocking him out. I was about to carry on walking up to the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I swung my fist round aiming for his face, but the man expected this and grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back.

'Now, now, _sir_,' He said mockingly into my ear. Then spun me round and pushed me into the light so he could see my face. His face twisted into a smile. 'Well, well, you're part one of the trouble makers we had on Monday, but where's part two?' When I didn't reply he struck me across the face. That didn't cause me to black out, the wall I had my head slammed into did.

#################################################################################

_Ow._

Was the first thing I thought.

I opened my eyes, but groaned and turn my head away when I was greeted by a blinding light. Blinking the fuzziness away from my eyes, I turn my head back round. I moved my hands up to rub my eyes, well _tried to. _My hands had been bound to a chair. At this point my spy instincts stepped in. I slowly started to untie the knots that tied my hands together behind my back. It wasn't too hard, they were pretty basic knots.

'Woken up then, have we?' A voice brought me out of my concentration. I looked up and saw the man who had hit me before standing in the corner of the room. I glared at him. He just laughed.

'Oh dear, don't we know that glares stopped working in school?' I just shot him another glare. The man slowly stood up from against the wall and strolled towards me. Above me I noticed something move but didn't say anything. Mind you, I wasn't planned on saying anything anyway. I had just managed to free my hands when the man spoke again.

'So are you going to play ball and tell me where the other one is?' I just sat there with a bored expression. This angered the man, but only slightly.

'I wouldn't give me the silent treatment if I were you, it's not going to get you anything except a few bruises,'

_I think I'll manage._

'Where is the other agent?' Again I didn't say anything.

_Why are you so desperate to know?_

This time the man struck across the face again.

'Tell me or I swear I really will hu-' He was cut off as something swung round and kicked him in the head. A foot. Lucy.

'Lucy, I'm sorry I-' I tried to apologise but she cut me off.

'Save it.' She said coldly. She turned to leave.

'Won't you at least help me out of these ropes,' I said and tried to smile. But she didn't return the smile.

'You are already out of them, it was obvious you were out of them five minutes ago, _anyone_ could notice that, but this guy isn't anyone, this guy is an idiot.' It might have sounded like a joke, but I knew it wasn't. She was pissed. At me. And while it seems she was criticising the man by calling him and idiot, she was criticising me for being so obvious about my bonds. This annoyed me slightly.

'Well, I _am_ sorry but, you know, when you are stuck across the head _twice_ you're not exactly in full focus,' I said to her back, as she had already turned and was walking out of the door. She froze and spun round, her eyes like bullets, cutting through me.

'Well, _deary_, maybe next time you should go with someone like, oh I don't know maybe your _mission partner?_' She said her voice deathly calm, going into a slight hiss at the end. Without waiting for me

**LUCY POV**

Fuming, I left the room without giving him time to respond. Behind me I heard him quickly follow. But I didn't stop until I reached a room, with voices drifting out of it. Stopping I listened in to hear what they were saying.

'... What do you mean, you don't know? It's either him or it isn't!' I recognised the voice straight away. It was Benjamin.

'Yes, well, he didn't exactly give us time to think before he attacked us,' Another voice said, there was a chorus of 'yeah' and 'no time to think'. Benjamin sighed.

The door was slightly a jar so I looked in to see how many people there were, not many. I could easily take them all but seeing as I was angry at my mission partner for doing the mission alone, I would seem a bit hypocritical to go in and do it by myself. Behind be I heard said man lean in to listen. I turned to him.

'There are 25 men in that room, Joseph. One of them is Benjamin,' I started. 'So, seeing as we are really embracing the whole _work together _aspect of this mission' I said sarcastically. 'I'll take the west side and you take the east, okay? Or do I need to spell it out?' He glared at me but nodded.

'On three,' he mumbled.

'One,'

'Two,'

'Three!' I pushed the door open slightly and slipped in making my way to the back of the group.

Slowly i snaked my arm around the first man's neck, then, before he before he could react, I tightened my grip cutting of his air flow. The man soon fell limp and i lay him down on the floor silently. The whole thing had been done without a single person noticed. I just hope my mission partner would think to do the same tactic.

But, of course, that wasn't the case.

Joseph barged in, ran up to the first guy he saw , spun him round and punched him in the face. This caught people's attention and sadly Benjamin's. Soon enough Joe had been grabbed and handcuffed. Well so much for being stealth. I sighed. Now extremely angry and Joseph I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Not to calm myself, but to go into my 'zone'. Where nothing stops me, I just keep on going and never getting tired.

I opened my eyes and looked up with a deathly smile, slowly the men were advancing towards me.

_At least I will have __some__ fun. _I thought as I ran towards the first person.

By the end everyone was on the floor and Benjamin was handcuffed and being escorted out by the CIA officials I had called in.

After speaking to another CIA officer I turned to Joseph. He looked sheepish.

Lucy, I am really sor-' I cut him off.

'You know what, _Agent Solomon,_ save it for someone who wants to listen,'

**Okay! That was the last chapter because I don't like this story so I am taking it off. If you wanted it to continue, well... use your imagination! ;) Check out my other story called 'Their Story' though!**

**Bye for now! **

**Sarcasticgirl20!**


End file.
